How Do I Survive?
by Set-Me-Free92
Summary: What happens when everything that has held Cornelia together for the past sixteen years begin to fall how and who will help her out of the black hole that she is quickly falling into?
1. Is It Really Over

"So now what" asked Irma who had just walked out of the portal that had opened in The Silver Dragon's basement.

"I dunno, it just sort of ended didn't it?" asked Taranee as she collapsed on one of the lounges.

After all of the other guardians had entered through the portal and Will closed it, they all fell to the ground exhausted. They had just finished their final fight against evil (or so they thought).

"I guess we won't be going back in a while then?" asked Hay Lin smiling sadly.

"I know that it is really, I mean really good that Nerissa is gone and Elyon is safely on the throne and Meridian is all happy and whatever, but I mean what are we now that the Veil doesn't need anyone to guard it?" confessed Cornelia looking up with worried eyes to her friends around her.

"Yer, I mean what are we suppose to do now?"asked Irma as she tried hard to keep her eyes open.

"What if we lose our powers now that we don't need them!" exclaimed a worried Taranee, who despite how run down she was jumped up and glanced at the other girls.

"No, no we can't, boy if we do I will personally go to the Oracle and give him a piece of my mind!" Snapped Cornelia who was now worked up.

"That won't take long" mumbled Irma, thankful that Cornelia didn't hear.

"I think you guys are forgetting that we have heaps of other stuff to do, like tracking down all the rouges, you do remember that the Tracker and his mutt are still free?" said Will who was hunched over a sofa.

The girls stayed silent in thought for a few moments. The same thoughts running through everyone's head.

_How is Meridian now? Is Elyon safe? Have they caught the other rouges? What will happen to them now that they weren't needed?_

"Oh Grandma!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she ran to the stairs to greet Yan Lin.

"Girls I was so worried! Oh my look at the lot of you, you all like you have been battling a great evil" joked the old air guardian.

Sadly though everyone was too tired to see past the joke. They all let Yan Lin play nurse as they tried to rest. The totally injuries included Taranee's cut arm, Hay Lin had a cut just above her eye, Irma sprained her wrist, Will had a long cut on her back but luckily wasn't deep and Cornelia had a bruised check and a cut along her stomach.

"Well one thing that is good is that we are now on school holidays" smiled Irma

"Yeah, no more Knickerbocker searching the hall for students who have forgotten homework" said Hay Lin who put on a deep and dark voice and chasing Irma around the basement.

"Come here Ms Lair, you can't hide your lame homework job from me" joked Hay Lin which caused the other girls to laugh even though it caused pain.

"STOP"

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked towards Yan Lin, who was standing in the middle of everyone.

"Girls, it isn't over, far from it, this vacation will be spent taking care of Meridian, you must sleep and rest up, in three days time I will be expecting you here to help Caleb and the others capture all the rouges" directed Yan Lin

The Guardians felt ashamed at how immature they were, looking at the ground they all mumbled their apologies to the aged lady. Although out of the five girls Cornelia felt worse.

'_I should be there with him, oh I hope he is ok' _worried Cornelia, the last time she saw the leader of the rebels he was leading his men towards the last group of fighting enemy, guilt ran through her body as quickly as anything.

"CORNRLIA!"

That made her snap out of her trance. She looked up to see Taranee looking deeply at her.

"You okay, Corny?" asked Irma

"Yeah, just tired I guess" answered Cornelia as she held onto her stomach.

"Yeah, I agree, Will do you mind?" asked Hay Lin who was indicating to her W.I.T.C.H clothing.

As soon as Cornelia got home she ran into her room and fell on her bed, making sure not to hurt her stomach. She laid down on her bed just looking up at the roof, for some unknown reason to her, Cornelia's thoughts kept on going to Caleb. No matter how many times she tossed and turned she just couldn't take her mind of him. Until out of frustration she sat up.

'_Why can't I get him out of my head! It's not like we're even close friends?'_ Wondered Cornelia

She went through all of the reasons why she would like him.

'_Hmm he does have that cheeky grin going for him, but that gets old very fast, his eyes are beautifully green, he has such a good body, but then he know he does as well, oh but he is so caring and brave' _sighed Cornelia who was now wearing a big grin on her face, she was so happy she just had to hug something which ended up being her pillow.

She let go of the pillow as she thought _'He is stubborn though and up himself , and from a whole other reality!'_

Cornelia decided to take Yan Lin's advice and relax by lying on her bed and listen to her Discman. The relaxing stage didn't last long. Cornelia paused her music only to hear her mum and dad yelling at each other again, five minutes into the argument and Cornelia's door opened. Cornelia stopped her music and sat up to see Lillian her younger sister's face, she had tears coming down her face. Cornelia smiled sadly at her sister remembering how much they both hated having parents that fought so much.

"Come on then" huffed Cornelia who was moving to make room next to her on the bed.

Lillian smiled thankfully at her older sister; she jumped up and lied down next to Cornelia who was wiping Lillian's face clean of the tears. '_It's not fair for her to go through this, she is still so young!' _Thought Cornelia.

"Do mummy and daddy hate each other Corny?" asked an upset Lillian

Cornelia sighed. How could answer that question when she didn't have the slightest idea on the answer herself? On one hand her parents have been together for 17 years, they always went out together and loved to talk business with each other. On the other hand however the couple have been fighting frequently which was always followed by the couple not talking to each other.

"Oh of course they don't squirt, we always fight don't we? They will get over it by tomorrow" Cornelia assured even though she wasn't so sure herself she didn't want to see her small sister, the Guardian of Earth, upset

All Lillian did was shrug and wriggle closer to her sister, Cornelia gave her one ear piece and turned the music on to try and drown out the angry words being said in the lounge room. Together the two sisters feel asleep.


	2. Dont Doubt Me

**Hey guys chapter two is up!! sighs**

**Thanks Sokai for the helpful suggestions!!**

**CCRox4Eva- thanks also for your review!!**

* * *

The three days passed quickly for Cornelia, before she knew it she was on her way to the Silver Dragon.

"Wow Cornelia, are you feeling okay?" asked Hay Lin as the Earth guardian entered the basement.

Cornelia looked at Hay Lin quizzically.

"Look how early you are! You even beat Will!" exclaimed Hay Lin.

Cornelia just ignored the comment totally; she went to sit next to Taranee on the sofa.

As soon as Will and Irma (who was even worse then Cornelia when it came to timing) arrived, Yan Lin came and checked out everyone's injuries; the only two that contained threat of reopening was Will's and Cornelia's. Within half an hour Will was opening the portal that would lead them into Meridian.

To everyone's surprise the Guardians ended up quiet close to the Palace.

"Good to see you're improving Will" smiled Cornelia

"Yeah, if we were going to have to fly all over Meridian again I would have screamed!" sighed Irma.

"Hmmm, in three days Meridian can clean up pretty well" Stated Hay Lin who was staring at the Village below them.

There were still houses torn and smoke lifting from the ground, but the towns' people had managed to erect tents and form some sort of market square.

"You have to admit that through everything they have been through they're still so positive" admired Will.

"Yeah nice, now can we please go to the Palace?" pleaded Cornelia

The remaining guardians looked at the Earth Guardian who looked distracted by something unknown to them.

"Cornelia, stop moving! You look like Hay Lin after a major caffeine hit" said Taranee rubbing her eyes.

The girls flew over the towns on their way to the Palace. As they did all of the villagers ran out of their tents to wave at their heroes. This made all the guardians smile. _'Definitely one of the highlights of being a hero'_ smiled Irma. Cornelia concurred up flowers that fell upon the villagers like rain sending them in a frenzy of happy screams and laughter.

"Show off" laughed Will, Cornelia just gave a toothy grin in reply.

"Halt, what's your business here?" asked a very intimidating guard. This was the first time that any of the girls had been denied entry into the Palace, well since Elyon ruled that is. Irma took two steps towards the guard who easily towered over her. She had a look on her face that seemed as though she was trying to figure out something. Then all of a sudden her face brightened.

"I get it now" she smiled "you're obviously one of those people who has let the power get to their head" she announced happily

Cornelia smiled joining in on the joke. She shook her head sadly, "and to think that we pretty much gave him this job" she said sadly.

The guard look nervously at the fiver girls, what was their game and who are they? Then it hit him all of a sudden.

"Oh my, guardians I am so sorry, its just that I have never seen you before, and well I didn't expect girls so…" the guard didn't finish his sentence. He moved aside letting the five guardians past.

"Girls what, so gorgeous!" smile Hay Lin mimicking one of Cornelia's trademark hair flicks. The guardians moved passed the guard laughing at his confusion.

Taranee couldn't help herself; she flew up to the guards head and patted his helmet " 'ats a boy"

Cornelia caught up to Hay Lin. "Good flick, next time turn your neck more" winked Cornelia making Hay Lin laugh.

"Taranee! Cornelia! Irma! Will! Hay Lin!" exclaimed Elyon as her five friends walked through the large wooden doors.

"Hey Elyon, hows the whole Queen thing going?" asked Will.

Elyon laughed, "Yeah, it's going okay now the Nerissa is gone"

Hay Lin's mouth almost reached the ground.

"Hmm, yeah I can't imagine anything worse then having people do what ever I wish!" Said a very sarcastic Irma.

"Oh and don't forget every guy in the Kingdom wanting your heart" squealed Hay Lin spinning in the air (**flying of course**).

"Hay stop before you make me throw up" said Taranee who had a thing for spinning.

"So what brings who guys to Meridian?" asked Queen Elyon who was enjoying having the girls around her. They were the only people who made her feel so…… normal.

The girls all went silent, truth be told they really weren't in the mood to be fighting evil.

"Well we acutely came to help Caleb fight the rest of the bad guys" answered Taranee

"Oh yeah, we are having a meeting in about three hours about it" said a sad Elyon "I'll send for Caleb". Just at the mention of his name Cornelia began to get a nervous feeling in her stomach, '_stop you are being stupid!'_ Thought Cornelia.

It only took two minutes for Elyon to telepathically contact Caleb and another four for him to enter through a side door into the throne room. As soon as he came into the light Cornelia gasped at the sight of him. Caleb hadn't slept more then seven hours in the past five days, he had massive black circles under his eyes, his hair was black and messed up (more then usual), his clothes were also dirty and stained with some dark thing. Cornelia gasped again when she realised it was blood **(bet you didn't see that coming P)**. Everyone was as concerned as Cornelia, especially Elyon.

"Caleb, I told you to go have a bath and sleep! You look like a Zombie" stressed the Queen

"And that's being gentle" added in Irma who never missed a chance.

"It's sort of hard to rest and relax when the Tracker and his friends are out terrorizing your people" Snapped Caleb who stressed the last two words.

Everyone was stunned the Caleb could say something so accusing at the Queen. Cornelia took a step towards the stressed Rebel Leader.

"Hey Caleb, Elyon just said that in a kind gesture, nothing mean was intended, but you do look terrible, who should rest" said the Earth guardian smiling sadly.

Caleb turned to face Cornelia. "What is it that made you people think that you could boss me around!" No one answered "and as for the way I look, you can hardly say anything about that. If you and your friends didn't run back to Earth as fast as you could of I would have been well of!" snapped Caleb.

Cornelia was shocked, what had come over Caleb? Was it just that he hadn't had enough sleep? How could he say that?

"What do you mean by that!?" yelled Cornelia, who felt a mixture of guilt and anger run through her body.

"You're kidding me! You left leaving me and my men to do the dirty work while you all went back to celebrate with smoothies and pizza, you're all cowards!" yelled Caleb back. As soon as the words left his mouth he took a step back, stunned at what he had just said.

Cornelia didn't say anything tears glazed her deep blue eyes, Caleb saw this. "Cornelia, I'm sorry" but it was too late, the blonde ran out of the throne room.

Caleb sighed "I better go and find her now?". None of the girls disagreed.

Cornelia was sitting on a bench out near the Palace garden, in front of her was a beautiful statue of the four dragons. 'I knew he was such a jerk! How could he be so insensitive?' thought Cornelia.

She felt a heavy hand rest upon her shoulder, but for some reason didn't jump. "Cornelia, I'm sorry, please forgive me" apologized Caleb. He took a seat next to Cornelia, who just ignored him.

"Cornelia please don't ignore me, that's one of the last things I ever want to happen!" pleaded Caleb who went red after saying that, 'come on man, I know you want her to forgive me but don't go spilling your guts! Besides she probably hates my guts!' thought Caleb.

Cornelia finally turned around, "do mean it? The part about me ignoring you?" asked a stern faced Cornelia; 'now look what you did!' thought Caleb.

He smiled "of course, we are good friends you know?" He looked closely at Cornelia's face; she also had the purple circles around her eyes.

"I really don't like seeing these circles around your eyes" said Caleb indicating to Cornelia's eyes.

Cornelia opened her mouth, "Caleb, haven't you looked in the mirror lately? Your bags have turned into suitcases!" This made both teenagers laugh. Cornelia stood up taking Caleb's hand with her; this causes Caleb to go red in the face. "How about we both go rest then, that will fair?" suggested Cornelia raising an eyebrow. Caleb smiled, "and if I say no?" he teased. As soon as he finished his sentence a root grew up behind him grabbing him by the waist and lifting him upside down. "Okay I get it" laughed Caleb who now was being returned to the ground.

After walking further and further through the Royal Garden, Cornelia stopped at a clearing; "Caleb welcome to my most favourite place in the whole of Meridian!" smiled Cornelia. In the clearing there was a small pond, flowers of every color which gave off a sweet scent, the grass was beautifully green.

"How come no one knows about besides you?" asked Caleb. This was when Cornelia's grin widened.

"Easy, that's because I made it!" said Cornelia proudly. Caleb almost chocked, he knew she was powerful but to create a whole landscape took a whole lot of talent and strength.

Cornelia took the look on Caleb's face as one of dismay, "don't you like it?" she asked quietly, Caleb looked at her blankly, "are you serious! It is beautiful; I can't believe you had enough strength to make this little world of yours!" Cornelia smiled, "you seriously have to stop doubting me Caleb".

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one….. Please review!!**

**Love ya's xxx**


	3. I Don't Do Normal

"Cornelia, Cornelia

"Cornelia, Cornelia! Corny its Taranee are you okay?"

Cornelia woke; she opened her eyes up slightly to let a little light through. 'Mmm, where am I?' wondered Cornelia, it was at that moment when she felt an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her side; her pillow was made up of Caleb's arm who also was asleep. Cornelia figured that the arm belonged to Caleb and smiled, their relationship was an unusual one, they were extremely close as friends but there was something more to their relationship then others. By being this close to him Cornelia felt an overwhelming happiness.

"Cornelia listen to me!" Cornelia finally paid notice to the voice that thundered in her head.

"Taranee, I'm okay now shhhh" snapped Cornelia

"Are you sure you're okay? Is Caleb with you? Where are you?" stressed Taranee

"Sorry, I'm okay, acutely I am great, and yes Caleb is here as well" Smiled Cornelia, her head was now throbbing from Taranee's voice in her head.

"Oh well, that's good I suppose, where are you I will meet you there"

"We'll be back soon" reassured Cornelia, who was now shutting Taranee out of her mind

"Oh no you don't, Cornelia don't you dare block your head to me!" Yelled Taranee. Cornelia almost had her mind shut when Taranee felt it was appropriate to yell at the top of her mind **(yer I know, weird)**, "CORNELIA!!"

At the ear piercing scream in her head Cornelia winced and grunt in pain, she quickly had her hands cover her ears when Caleb started to stir.

"Shhhh Cornelia" groaned Caleb pulling her closer to him (which she happily let happen **( ))**

Ten minutes later Cornelia moved, "Hey Caleb, wake up" Caleb opened his eyes to see Cornelia's face, he smiled. He sat up quickly, "How long have we been sleeping for?"

Cornelia looked at Caleb who seemed to be annoyed at something that was oblivious to the Earth Guardian.

"About two hours" answered Cornelia.

Caleb quickly jumped up, Cornelia also stood up shocked at how quick Caleb can get to his feet.

"Geez, what was I thinking, I should be out catching the Tracker!" stressed Caleb.

"Caleb, its okay, beside you needed the rest I am sure everyone knows and respects that" reassured Cornelia.

"No, I better get back" there was a sound of doubt in his voice, Cornelia stepped forward putting her hand on his arm.

"Caleb" she whispered

"Back to the blood and guts, informing families of their lost, comforting them, wiping away the tears of a mother who has lost three of her children, I' am scared Cornelia, I don't want to fight, I don't want to die!" confessed Caleb darkly, Cornelia looked at the Rebel Leader in front of her, never had she seen or heard him use so much emotion, the Earth guardian just thought it all flew over his head (or heart), but here he was with tears glazing his eyes. Caleb quickly turned his head so Cornelia wouldn't see the tear that feel down his face. They were both surprised at this sudden burst of emotion.

Caleb didn't know what made him cry, he didn't even realize it was there until he felt it fall down his cheek, embarrassment took over his body realizing that he had finally let down his tough guy act. It got worse once Cornelia saw the tear trailing down his cheek.

"Caleb, don't cry, I will protect you, I'll make sure nothing hurts you" comforted Cornelia reaching to wipe his face.

Embarrassment quickly turned to anger and confusion, Caleb jumped back from the approaching hand.

"No, I'm not a child Cornelia, I am a warrior a fighter, not a child, and I don't need you or anyone to protect me"

"Caleb believe it or not but you're not immortal, you need people just like people need you" exclaimed Cornelia who was frustrated once again by Caleb's unpredictable attitude.

"No Cornelia, I am not normal, the only time that I am normal is when I am with you!" stressed Caleb whose face was turning red with anger.

Cornelia paused confused at this comment, "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked frowning slightly.

"No, it's not, every time I go 'normal', this means that I am not out fighting, which means that I am putting peoples lives at risk, don't you get how this whole hero thing works?"

"Why don't you get it? People don't expect you to go and risk your life everyday Caleb" asked Cornelia

"I know they don't but I do! I am born to do this, it's not like I am just doing it for the attention" said Caleb staring deathly into Cornelia's eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN!" yelled Cornelia who was so angry at the young man in front of her; she had tears in her eyes and fists clenched. Cornelia fought with all her power not to lunge at Caleb.

"You know exactly what I mean; you guardians only come and go as you please! You don't really care about meridian or their people; you are just in it for the glory! I am just going to say one thing Cornelia, I am NOTHING like you!" exclaimed Caleb through gritted teeth.

At these words the ground started to shake almost as violently as Cornelia was. "You Caleb are a jerk! I don't even know why we are friends!" said Cornelia, whose heart was breaking even when she was talking. She flew up and away, leaving the Rebel Leader to himself.

Caleb saw Cornelia fly away. 'Now what have I done, this is just too much!' thought Caleb, who was now more furious with himself, he picked up a rock and threw it with all this strength towards the closest tree.

"Finally Caleb, where have you been?" asked Elyon who was sitting at the head of the strategy table with all of the guardians, Aldarn, Vathek, Drake and Jillian, his farther. There was a huge map of meridian in the middle of the table with little markers set around it.

"Sorry your majesty, I lost track of time" lied Caleb taking his seat next to Hay Lin and Drake. Elyon nodded at her friend, "Okay so now on with the planning".

"What were you really doing?" whispered Drake.

Hay Lin heard this "Yeah, must have been really busy to lose track of time" whispered Hay Lin who was smiling.

"Stop, it was nothing" whispered Caleb back

"Sure, funny, Cornelia arrived a bit late as well" Said Drake slowly. Caleb who refused to even glance at the Earth Guardian ignored this comment completely.

Forty minutes later the table had finally reached a conclusion.

"Okay, all of this should work, let's just run through it one more time" suggested Taranee

"So, Caleb will take his men into a place were they cannot escape if the Tracker arrives, do we know where this will be?" Asked Will, looking around the table

"There is a place, it's called Forint Valley, there is a dead end and it is surrounded by cliff walls, it will be perfect. The Tracker will think that we are trapped" smiled Vathek

Drake picked up on the conversation, "After we have been fighting for awhile we will back down, make it look like the Tracker has won, then the guardians will come in"

"But, they mustn't attack fully, remember we want the Tracker and his army to think that they have won" reminded Jillian

"Then we will get Cornelia to create a massive hole in the ground separating the two armies" added Irma

"Irma, you and Hay Lin, must create a shield around or men, this is really important, if this goes wrong we will lose all of our men" Stressed Elyon, Will nodded her head at Elyon's words.

"Yeah, or else it will be fried Rebel's for us" Some people t the table winced at these words, Will just shrugged.

"Taranee and Cornelia will then combine their powers to make a Volcano and wipe out the Tracker and his friends" added Caleb softly

"Whew, hopefully that will be the end of them" sighed Hay Lin

Elyon was staring at Cornelia, who hadn't spoken a word, "Cornelia, are you okay?"

Cornelia snapped her head up at the realization of her name being used, she smiled sadly at Elyon, I think I have just realized how dangerous this battle is going to be, I mean it's no longer just a game now is it?"

"Well if you really want, we could dress the Rebels up as clowns" said a sarcastic Irma; everyone just stared at her total lack of timing.

"No, Cornelia is right, we could all die in this fight, are you sure you are okay with your part of this plan? Asked Will

"Yeah, Corny, you do have to use a lot of energy and power in this whole thing" added Drake. Caleb looked worriedly at Cornelia, this whole plan, did count on her ability.

"You are sort of making a massive hole in the ground, then a volcano that has to wipe out a whole army" agreed Aldarn

"Wait, won't she was to full in the hole to make sure the lava gets across to the others?" asked Hay Lin

Cornelia sighed, she didn't answer. Of course she would do it, the question was, could she?

That's it for chapter three hope you guys like it.

Oh by the way, in my story Drake is going to play a bigger role. He is the same age as Caleb (17) he looks a lot like Caleb (Cartoon) but has Blonde hair!

Well read and review


	4. Just Friends, I'm Sure Of It

**I am so sorry guys!! I never thought it would take me so long to update! I have been so caught up with block exams and what not so here it is!**

**Oh by the way CCROX4Eva i am going to use your little plan thing later on thanks!!**

* * *

It was three days after the meeting; Cornelia and Taranee were sitting on a bench at the park.

"What you have to be kidding me, how could he say all that mean stuff, I never would have thought Caleb to be like that!" exclaimed Taranee.

"Shhh, Taranee, don't tell anyone I am sort of embarrassed by the whole thing" answered Cornelia, bowing her head slightly.

"Corny, don't be embarrassed you did nothing wrong, besides you can trust me not to tell anyone" smiled the Fire Guardian sweetly. Cornelia knew she could always trust Taranee, which is why she decided to confide in her in the first place.

"Yeah, I know, thanks, but I just don't understand what his feeling are for me, are we friends or aren't we?" sighed Cornelia, watching as two young children were throwing stones into the pond.

Taranee smiled, 'now is when we get into it', "We'll let's start with, what are your feelings for him?"

Cornelia blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm not sure" she then inhaled deeply "I do like him as a friend but there is just something different about him, I just don't know what, like we are always having good times together, like when we went horse riding all the time, but then we fought a lot as well, just the other day he was angry at me because I forgot it was his fathers birthday!"

Taranee smiled, resting a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder; "I think I know what it is" she smiled. Cornelia just tried to smile at her friend

"Well, that's one person, anyway I am still stressed about what we have to do for the whole getting rid of the Tracker plan!" exclaimed Cornelia, happy that she had thought of something to change the subject.

Taranee played dumb at the change of subject, "Well why don't we practice, you know, we can do it tomorrow if you want, oh and lets not transform so that when we do, our powers will be ultra awesome!" smiled Taranee

"Oh thanks, Tara, I really need this, so what about we meet up tomorrow at the cave by the beach?"

"Stop lying to me Beth, I know what you did, so just tell me" yelled Harold

"Cornelia dear, umm welcome back, how was your day at school?" asked Elizabeth

Cornelia stopped dead in her tracks, "Mum school doesn't start for another week and a half! Were you two fighting again?"

Both were silent, Elizabeth wasn't too keen on adding anything else to the conversation. "No, darling, we were just having a slight disagreement"

With this Cornelia stormed off into her room. Her parents said nothing and went on with the 'disagreement'

* * *

"I…. have to…rest" puffed Taranee at Cornelia, who was leaning over a rock. They were at the beach practising their volcano making skills; so far they only made a rock about a meter high which spat out some lava that travelled for at least three meters.

"Oh for goodness sake what is the stench" cried Taranee holding her nose tightly.

"Mmm that would be our little friend Blunk" said Cornelia pulling a face of disgust as the smell ran up her nose.

Just as she said that Blunk came running around the corner. "Oh at last Blunk find Brainy and Blondey girl, Caleb give Blunk message" he announced holding his head up high.

The two guardians stared at the little creature, "And?" they said simultaneously.

"Caleb say for Blunk to say to Blondey girl, that he very sorry for making her sad, and that he would like to be forgiven, for his bad ways" grinned Blunk.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, walking towards Blunk, "So what that's it? He couldn't even come and say it face to face, what a coward!" Yelled Cornelia "Go on tell him that, seeing that you are a messenger and all" she said pointing at Blunk who ran off quickly.

Cornelia turned to Taranee, who was now breathing normally, "Well said" she agreed nodding her head.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the Meridian sun was just about to start it's descent from the sky, making room for the moon. It was this time of day that let shadows create any shape they wish. Three of these shadows cast themselves down upon the trees below; they made their owners out as tall as full grown oaks, as proud of father's looking down at their sons. It was these that had caught the little furry creature's attention, he noted that one of the shadows looked a little bit less then the other two, there was something missing, as if he didn't hold as much zest for life as the others. The animal found this a reason to investigate closer. He was watching the shadows for a full forty minutes, they puzzled him so much, they weren't men and yet no boys, not even the smell of a freshly baked pie could deter him. On closer inspection, he was astonished to find that they only belonged to three humans! How could they posses so much power about them. Then out of the blue one threw his arms up at the sky, this did make the little animal run madly to where he last saw his clan.

"I just don't get her! One minute we are the closest mates then all of a sudden we are yelling at each other, how does it work?!" exclaimed the Brown haired fighter, who had thrown up his hands. His other two companions just looked sympathetically at him.

"Why don't you try to give her space?" suggested one with green skin

"No, she is a good looking girl, other males will snatch her up in an instant!" exclaimed a blonde haired boy, he tapped his finger on his chin, "You did apologize to her didn't you"

Caleb started to shift his feet, "Well I sent Blunk"

Aldarn and Drakes mouths dropped. "Your kidding me aren't you Caleb? How could you be so stupid!" asked Aldarn

"Well I am bust there was no way I could of made it over there and back in time, I have to prepare for the fight anyway" said Caleb crossing his arms.

"Well, do you like her?

Caleb stayed silenced for awhile, "Geez Drake, I don't have a clue" he finally answered scratching his head.

"Well, how about we take it slowly; do you like her as a friend?"

Caleb smiled, reminiscing on all the good times they spent together, he laughed to himself when he remembered the time that they were playing in the mud until an old lady came up and started to yell at them, saying that they had splashed mud at her three year old son, or when they made a huge tree house together for the children of Meridian. The smile faded when he thought of how many fights, just the other day, over a muddy hand print found on one of Cornelia's favourite tops, which some how got blamed on Caleb, it was an accident after all.

Then finally answering Drake's question he said "Yeah, I do"

The two friends sighed, now for an even harder question. Drake stepped forward. "Well do you feel any other, umm, connections, I guess with her?" he asked awkwardly.

Caleb started to chew on his bottom lip, a habit taken from Cornelia. "Ahh, no, no I don't think so" he said slowly, then nodding his head as if to agree with himself he answered, "No, just friends".

Both Drake and Aldarn smiled. "Good to see we haven't lost our friend into the crazy world of girls, just yet" joked Drake

"Okay, enough with all this sappy stuff, before you know we will be spinning thread all day, last one to the Palace is as nasty as Blunk's underarm!" challenged Aldarn, Drake laughed running down the hill after Aldarn.

Caleb was left to think over what he had just said, 'just friends ay? They why do I feel so unsettled'. Although the thought was quickly shrugged of after coming to the conclusion that it was just the up coming battle. He nodded his head once more "yep, just friends'. He then started down the hill heading towards the massive building to the east.

* * *

** I Know that chappie wasn't very exciting, next one is going to be the fight! Thanks for reading, all reviews welcomed!**


	5. The Battle

**Well i thought i would be nice. Seeing as in it took me ages to update the last chapter i did this one ultra fast!!**

**I give you...**

**THE BATTLE!!**

* * *

This was it; the five guardians were standing in front of an open portal.

"Does anyone else have a weird feeling in their stomach" asked Irma who was holding her stomach.

Cornelia smiled, "no, but then again no one else ate the whole restaurant out"

The other girls laughed at this remark, truth was though, the whole group could understand the way Irma was feeling, finally Will stepped forward,

"So you girls with me?" she asked, everyone nodded, one by one they all stepped through the portal.

* * *

An hour later the guardians, reached where the Rebel Army were camping.

"Geez, you girls know how to make us have a heart attack" joked Drake, pulling out from the crowd of soldiers.

"We have report that the army are at Tenia Ridge" reported Aldarn who was just behind Drake.

The girls gasped at this, "I thought that they weren't suppose to be moving yet!" exclaimed Hay Lin

"How long will it take for them to get here?" asked Taranee, chewing her lip

Aldarn and Drake stayed silent, "well, from how fast they are travelling around twenty minutes, if we're lucky" said Caleb who had just joined the small group with Jillian and Vathek, he looked a Cornelia and sighed.

Cornelia looked up at Vathek giving him a smile, "All set then"

"Yes, while we were waiting for you to show up we made a little plan for us to follow by" smiled Jillian

Caleb looked down, he wasn't to sure if this was one of his best battle plans, but then again they had nothing else.

"Taranee, you will be our scout, as soon as the enemy get close enough, send a message to each of the girls" Instructed Caleb, Taranee nodded and flew off to where they guessed the enemy would be approaching.

"Irma and I will take care of the left wing; make sure nothing to bad happens to the men and what not" said Drake who ran after Irma

"Hay Lin, you and Aldarn will be on the far right, remember, as soon as Cornelia makes the great divide you and Irma have to make a shield over our men" instructed Vathek

Cornelia was getting more and more nervous about the whole battle, so much depended on her powers. Sure she had been practising, but now the conditions had changed from when she was practising at the beach to now, when she will be in the middle of a bloody battle. She looked up at Caleb, he smiled at her. It helped a little to know that some people understood how much pressure she was under though Cornelia.

"Will, you and Vathek will stay at the back, Will, it is up to you to make sure everything goes smoothly, if you see anything wrong you will have to tell Taranee who will pass the message on okay" said Caleb

Soon everyone left leaving Cornelia and Caleb to themselves.

"I guess you want me to be at the front then?" asked Cornelia, who was angry to be left alone with Caleb.

"Yeah, we better go" he tried to smile.

* * *

"How much longer now?" asked Caleb who kept pacing to and fro.

Cornelia sighed in frustration. She made a tree stump appear and sat down. Caleb glared at her.

"Is that all you are going to do Cornelia?"

"What do you want me to do, they enemy are not coming for another 10 minutes and its hot!" exclaimed Cornelia, indicating to the beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"I can't believe you! See all these man behind you? They are looking up to you for comfort, believe it or not some of these men won't make it back to their families tonight, and all you can do is sit down on a log!"

Cornelia saw the sense in what he said; she stood up, making the log vanish. She turned around to face the men who would be fighting very shortly. As she looked around noting every man's face, not one showed fear, she admired how brave these men were, and especially that they didn't have the advantage of powers like Cornelia did. There were about one hundred and fifty to two hundred of them, '_How many of them won't make it?'_ thought Cornelia.

"Caleb, I'm sorry". The Rebel leader just nodded.

"So how much longer now?" he asked smiling

"Grr you are so irritating!" Just then her face dropped

"Cornelia, what is it?" he asked waiting for her to reply "Cornelia?"

She turned to face Caleb, instantly he could tell something was wrong, her eyes were full with fear.

"How many men did you think the Tracker had?" she asked, there was no emotion shown in her voice

Caleb frowned "About one hundred, why?"

Cornelia shook her head, "Caleb, how could you be so stupid!" she exclaimed

"What, why won't you just tell me what is wrong"

"The enemy is about four minutes away; there are around three hundred to three hundred and fifty of them as well"

Caleb's heart froze; "No, no there can't be that many, I am sure Taranee is wrong!" stressed Caleb who was pacing again.

"Hay, never doubt Taranee when it comes to maths and stuff like that! What are we going to do now?" exclaimed Cornelia, throwing her hands up in the air.

"We are still going to have to go through with our plan, we are trapped anyway!" said Caleb. Cornelia looked around them; Jillian really did a good job at making them look defenceless, perhaps too good. The high cliffs guarded their sides and back the only way out was forward which was now blocked off by three hundred odd men.

"Here they come" said Caleb pointing out a cloud of dust, Cornelia now began to shake. Caleb saw this and laughed.

Placing a hand on her arm he said "Anyone would think you are scared" he said raising an eyebrow

"I never once indicated that I wanted to be a hero" said Cornelia moving her arm away.

Caleb nodded; he took his sword out of its sheath and moved his shield from his back to his arm. All the men behind him followed this movement. Cornelia flew up in the sky; she saw that the other girls had done the same. She looked forward to see Taranee flying towards their small army.

"Caleb, there coming very shortly" Yelled Cornelia. Caleb looked up and nodded his thanks. He began to start hitting his sword against shield; soon the whole ravine was filled with this sound. Cornelia didn't know what the point was if anything it just made her more nervous then before.

She focused straight ahead, then she saw movement, and another, it was the Tracker's man. They were walking around the corner, they stoped. The two armies faced each other for awhile; Cornelia flew down to Caleb's side.

"Okay remind me never to doubt Taranee" said Caleb not taking his eyes off the army for one second.

Cornelia grabbed hold of Caleb's arm "Please be careful". Caleb smiled at her.

"I always am, now if you mind, I have an army to destroy" and with that her ran forward yelling, the men behind him followed suit.

* * *

Up in the sky Cornelia could see the two armies hit, it was a horrible scene, and the noise, a mixture of yelling and metal hitting metal, could kill some one **( A/n seriously!)**.

Cornelia was flying back and forth, it was so hard not to just fly in there and attack, but she had to obey the rules.

"It doesn't look too good does it" asked Taranee, who joined Cornelia. From their bird's eye view they could see that slowly the enemy was gaining ground, and then all of a sudden the left side of the army gave way.

"Irma" yelled Cornelia

"No, stop you can't go, look she's okay" yelled Taranee, pointing to where a massive gun of water was holding the enemy at bay.

"Taranee, this is madness, it's time we go in, tell Hay Lin and Will what has happened, you get over to help Irma, I'll stay here, as soon as I am ready and everything is safe I will make the divide, okay" Taranee just nodded, shocked at how quickly Cornelia could think in a situation like this.

Cornelia turned back to where the two armies were fighting, '_They are too close I have to get down on the ground'_ thought Cornelia.

When she landed she almost slipped over, blood soiled the round there were bodies everywhere.

Will was flying around sending bolts of lightning down onto the enemy, she was surprised to feel something fly pass her face. Then a voice yelled out to her.

"Will move then have arrows!" Cornelia was pointing out to a group of around thirty men holding bows, arrows at the ready.

Hay Lin was scanning the opposite side, they definitely had the upper hand to this fight, and then something registered in her mind. She quickly flew to the left side of the army.

Caleb was busy fighting off three men, this wasn't going to well. _Duck. _There was something missing but what? _Slash. _Now down to two. Where are the guardians? _Block chop duck swipe. _The divide should have been made by now. He gritted his teeth and brought his sword hard and fast from his shoulder, hitting the warrior in front of him, who fell fast to the ground. Caleb's eyes were stinging from sweat and blood getting into them. '_God I hope Cornelia is okay'_

"Irma, Irma". The Water Guardian turned

"Hay Lin what are you doing!" yelled Irma

Hay Lin who was puffing yelled back, "The Tracker, I can't find him!"

Irma quickly scanned over the mess of men, blood and bodies, she gasped.

"Your right, go tell Caleb, now" said Irma. She shook her head, '_This is bad, the Tracker must be up to something!'_

"Caleb, Caleb, we can't find the Tracker!" yelled Hay Lin over the noise. She blew a gust of wind, knocking the man that Caleb was fighting over.

"What do you mean, can't find him?"

"As in he isn't here!"

Caleb cursed, "Hay Lin we have to find…." Caleb was interrupted by a high pitch scream. Caleb quickly turned around leaving his back open; if it wasn't for Hay Lin he wouldn't be able to have seen the source of the scream.

Up on top of the cliff was the Tracker, he had hold of Cornelia, dangling her over the edge.

"Cornelia" Yelled Caleb; he started to run for where she was being held. Hay Lin had no choice but to take over his spot or else the enemy would just file through the open space.

"Let me go, you ugly beast!" yelled Cornelia, trying to get loose of the Tracker's grip. The Tracker then opened up his cloak; this let all of his blood thirsty bats out, all of which attacked Cornelia's back, causing her to scream in agony.

"Cornelia" groaned Taranee as she felt the pain run through her body "I'm coming".

After the bats had finished with Cornelia's back, the latched onto the Tracker, picking him up and flying him over to the enemy line** ( A/N: okay there are like 50 bats in total, and yes they all live in his jacket) **. Taranee saw this and flew as fast as she could, when she reached the Tracker she shot a ball of fire at the bats which did nothing but aggravate them. Ten left the Tracker and attacked Taranee's back as they had done for Cornelia.

"Taranee" Yelled Cornelia, who was still struggling to get out of the Tracker's grip, but for some reason she felt light headed and weak.

Taranee yelled in pain just as Cornelia had, after the bats had finished Taranee fell to the ground, luckily Irma saw this and made a bed of water to soften her fall.

Caleb looked up to see the Tracker flying off with Cornelia; he swore once again and ran back the way he had come.

"Let go of me now!" yelled Cornelia who had just landed in the middle of the enemy line, A massive voice forced her to cover her ears, the voice was one of the evilest things she had ever heard, it was full of hatred and cruelty, "Come closer and the Earth Guardian will die a very painful death". This threat was aimed at both Will and Caleb who were now just meters away from Cornelia.

"Caleb stop! Didn't you hear what he said!?" Yelled Will at Caleb who was cutting a path to get to Cornelia.

* * *

"**Taranee?"**

"**Cornelia, thank goodness"** Sighed Taranee who was so glad to hear Cornelia's voice in her head.

"**We still have to go through with our plan"**

"**No, Cornelia, we can't you will be…"**

"**Its okay, the Tracker will run, I'll just fly away"**

"**No, Cornelia we can't… we don't have wings anymore"**

Cornelia paused, she tried to move her wings, but there was nothing to move.

"**How…. THE BATS! Anyway Taranee, too many man have died today to let this opportunity go to waste!"**

"**But you won't…"**

Cornelia pretended to fall down, once her hands hit the soil she make vines come up and grab all the soldiers, then she make a big ditch, some of the man not secured by vines fell to their death, on both sides.

"Cornelia!" '_No Caleb!' _thought Cornelia, she saw him running closer towards her. She used her other hand to make a massive vine pick him up.

"No let me go! Cornelia!" yelled Caleb hitting the vine that threw him far over the other side of the divine. As he landed he look up to see a massive mountain forming, standing beside it was Taranee, who was holding a glowing red ball of raw energy

"Wait Taranee, Cornelia is over there you can't! Stop STOP!" he screamed. Taranee ignored both the tears falling from her eyes and Caleb's. Will flew over, just as Taranee let the ball of energy hit the mountain, she made a shield surrounding Taranee and Caleb. Hay Lin and Irma had made a massive one over all the men. There was a huge bang and the mountain exploded, sending lava flowing over to where the enemy and Cornelia stood. Those who chose to run only delayed their deaths.

"Will let me out now!" yelled Caleb who was beating at the wall that kept him from saving Cornelia.

"Caleb I can't, it's still to hot" said Will who was now crying freely.

"But Cornelia, how could you!"

"CALEB, SHUT UP!" screamed Taranee "it was what she wanted"

Caleb shook his head, "No, no she didn't want to be a hero".

Everyone watched the spot where Cornelia was standing, hoping to see some sign of life; but there was none. To know that their friend was out there made their stomach flop, they all prayed, some how she had to make it, it was Cornelia after all. Sure she has been in hard places before but she always managed to get out of them; that was just the way she was.

It took five minutes to make sure the lava had fully cooled. As soon as the shield was down, Caleb ran as fast as he could followed closely by Will and Taranee to where the Earth Guardian had been standing.

**Well there we go, I hope it was up to your standards!**

**Did she make it??**


	6. Welcome Back Chief

**Hey everyone! Waves sorry i have been sick for awhile and haven't been able to update. but now i'm all better be prepared for so much updating!  
Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h and so on and so on**

* * *

"Corny" screamed Irma who was scanning the plain for any sign of her missing friend

"Corny" screamed Irma who was scanning the plain for any sign of her missing friend.

"No, she can't, no" stressed Will who was walking in pointless circles

Hay Lin was sitting with her head in between her knees, crying. It all seemed so unrealistic, they will go back to earth and there will be Cornelia getting up them for taking their time.

"Taranee try to contact her" mumbled Caleb whose face showed no emotion what so ever.

Taranee nodded, wiping her eyes she searched through the thousands of voices, trying to find the one she longed to hear the most. She let out a loud sob; all eyes were on her now. Taranee looked up at the eyes of her friends, "I can't hear anything" she informed, tears streaming down her skin.

"No! Try again!" Yelled Hay Lin

"I have, and I can't hear her" this made Hay Lin fall down to the ground; her emotions were too heavy to carry any longer.

The others fell to the ground, no one said anything, how could they? All of the friends went over all of the things that they should have told the Earth Guardian.

The small group stayed like this for a whole two hours. The sun was just about to start its decent when the rock the Irma was leaning on started to shake.

The group of teenagers that now resembled a group of zombies watched this stone; their heads were too clouded to make any sense of this. The rock moved completely showing a large hole in the ground. Caleb walked over to investigate.

"Hurry, help me get her out!" he yelled. When no one can he yelled "It's Cornelia!" this caused everyone to run over. Hay Lin gently let a gust of air lift her up out of the hole.

"She is still breathing" smiled Taranee who was now still crying.

"Hurry we have to take her to the Palace!" Ordered Will.

* * *

When the small group landed at the Palace steps, Elyon was there to greet the heroes.

"Hey guys, I heard about the battle, well done!" Her eyes scanned the group, her eyes then fell upon Cornelia, who was lying limp in Caleb's arms. Her clothes were torn and tattered, mud and dirt held tightly to both her clothing and hair, the Elyon noticed the blood trailing from her eyebrow and there was also a lot leaking onto Caleb's shirt.

"What happened?! Hurry take her to my room" she turned to lead the group into her room. "Hurry tell that Mage to get to my room now!" ordered Elyon at a guard who was standing dumb founded.

As they were walking quickly to Elyon's room, the Queen asked Will were the blood was coming from.

"The Tracker tore at her back, Taranee's as well, both have no wings now"

Elyon began to panic, how would you manage to fix wings? Was it even possible?

* * *

"Hey, did you see that?" "I think she is waking" "Duh, now shh!" "Wait, maid, can you please inform Elyon and the others"

Cornelia slowly opened her eyes, luckily for her the room was blacked out so her eyes didn't have to adjust to any bright lighting. She finally managed t open her eyes enough to see two blurred out blobs of brown hair. In an instant an extremely strong scent entered her nose, it took awhile but Cornelia finally decided it was sanitizer.

"Well, good morning sunshine, how are this fine afternoon?" Asked Irma

Cornelia winced as the pain ran through her body, her back was the worse, and then the feeling of having absolutely no energy didn't sit to well. She tried to sit up but as she did she was overcame with dizziness, forcing her back down into her pillow.

Caleb jumped up, "Are you okay?" Cornelia put all of her strength in forming a weak smile, "Yeah, just my arm Caleb".

Caleb looked down and noticed that he had quiet a firm grip, he blushed "Oh right, sorry" he said taking his hand off her. Irma just shook her head and laughed quietly to herself.

"The others……." Started Irma but was cut off by someone else.

"Oh my goodness Cornelia!" exclaimed Hay Lin running to her side

Will was next "I'm….We're all so glad you are okay" she said taking a seat next to Irma

"You gave us all a massive scare" laughed Aldarn

"Yes, never again, okay Chief?" smiled Drake

Everyone looked at him. "What after going through all this she needs a pretty cool nickname" shrugged Drake

Just then the door opened letting Elyon in. "Oh Corny! I heard everything, about how you sacrificed yourself and oh it doesn't matter" she said sitting down on the bed holding Cornelia's hand gently.

Taranee walked forward, everyone saw she was crying, "Cornelia, I am so sorry" she blubbered.

Cornelia tried to talk but nothing came out. The Mage walked forward which shocked everyone, because no one knew she was even in the room. "Here child drink this" she indicated to a small bottle she was holding. **(A/N: A new Mage was found after Nerissa, and its okay she is good!)** Cornelia drank the liquid, and suddenly she felt her energy come back to her. "Thank you" she said to the Mage "Not a problem" Smiled the Mage sweetly.

"Now, Taranee you have nothing to be sorry for"

"No, no I do, I'm the one that made Volcano that made you end up like this!" Said Taranee

"Taranee, you're kidding me aren't you, there is no way that I am going to let you take all the credit for the volcano, I played as much a part as you did!" said Cornelia sternly.

"Thanks, Cornelia" said Taranee hugging her.

"So what did you acutely do?" asked Will, everyone nodded at this question.

"Well, while the Tracker was busy watching the massive river of lava come for him, I made a whole in the ground, jumped in and covered it up with the rock." She paused looking at all the shocked faces, Cornelia took another breath "I didn't have any energy left so I closed up my mind to try and conserve some, you know so I could get out of my own grave I just dug up"

"So that's why I couldn't contact you" said Taranee

Cornelia nodded, "Then I opened the hole up and I am here, now you guys have to answer some of my questions. Firstly are they all gone?" asked Cornelia

"Yes, except for ten or fifteen, who fled before the fighting even started" answered Drake

"Hmm, how long have I been here?"

"This is your third night" answered Will

"Goodness, what did you tell my parents?"

"Its okay we told them you were on some camping trip" answered Hay Lin

"Yeah, I was surprised that they acutely fell for it, I mean Corny...…Camping, I never would of seen the day" joked Irma

"Well Irmy, for your information, I did scouts for five years! And that is more then you can say!" snapped Cornelia

"Good to see you haven't lost your flare" mumbled Drake; Hay Lin kept in a laugh.

Cornelia suddenly felt her energy level go down; the affect of the potion was running out. Elyon noticed and ordered everyone to give the blonde girl some time alone. Everyone agreed however reluctant they were.

"Bye Bye Blondey girl" waved Blunk

"We'll be back tomorrow okay" smiled Aldarn

"Be good okay chief?" winked Drake

"See you Corny" "Get some rest okay girly" "We love you Cornelia!"

Finally everyone cleared out except for Caleb; Will had given up on trying to budge him awhile ago.

Cornelia blushed at being left in the room with just Caleb. He moved to the seat closer to her head.

"Man, Cornelia, you gave me such a scare that day"

Just the Cornelia remembered Caleb's attempt to try and save her. "Caleb thanks for, you know trying to save my life"

Caleb just shrugged and looked down at his shoes, "It was the worse thing you know, seeing the Tracker holding you, I just had to at least try and do something"

Cornelia was hocked to see a little glimmer in his eyes, '_It really meant that much to him'_ she thought. Cornelia sat up and embraced him. Caleb was quick to hug her back. Somehow he felt normal being with her, as if he wasn't responsible for keeping all of the Meridian people safe, when he was with Cornelia he was, just Caleb.

Cornelia snuggled her head into Caleb's shoulder, she smelt his scent, it was like trees, grass, everything wild and living. She loved the feeling of his muscular arms holding her. She also loved the fact that she was the only one who could get him to show his true self.

They would have stayed like this forever if there wasn't a knock at the door.

A servant came in "Master Caleb, you are wanted for dinner"

Caleb sighed, he looked down at Cornelia. "Get better okay" was all he said before he left her.


	7. When Blue and Green Meet

**Well Hello everyone.. Long time no see. Sorry it has taken me so long to update!!  
Okay well here it is...**

* * *

"Oh oh please pretty please could we have a crystal chandelier!" squeaked Hay Lin. The guardians, Caleb and Drake were sitting in the basement of the Silver Dragon, trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Elyon.

"No wait no please, we need a chandelier!" said Hay Lin sternly.

Will sighed, "Well I suppose so, and it does go with the formal theme I guess". Hay Lin's face beamed.

"You know what?" asked Irma who was sitting upside down on a chair. "What type of music are we going to be playing?" she asked again trying to get around the right way which caused her feet to end up in Caleb's face.

"What type of music do you play at a _ball_?" asked Cornelia ignoring Caleb and Irma's argument about feet in face being annoying.

"Well, live instrumental stuff, I am guessing" suggested Taranee.

Caleb stoped his disagreement with Irma, "No, no way are we having that Grandpa music going! You will make all the guests go to sleep, how will that make Elyon feel?"

"Well what do you think?" asked Cornelia placing her hands on her hips.

Caleb shrugged "perhaps something that has a beat and meaning to the song, or maybe we could start off with words firstly!"

"Caleb, just because you have no brain what so ever and cannot appreciate the sound of instruments doesn't mean everyone else doesn't!" snapped Cornelia this comment made Drake who was leaning casually on a pole laugh, who quickly stopped once Caleb shot him a look.

Caleb was just about to say something when Will interrupted. "Okay enough, how about both, some instrumental plus whatever Caleb wants"

"Anything to stop those two hot heads!" teased Irma

"Okay so, I think it is time that we go shopping!" exclaimed Hay Lin

Drake, Caleb and Taranee all groaned. "Ah it's time for me and Caleb to go" said Drake quickly standing up, followed quickly by Caleb. Taranee groaned again, putting her head in-between her knees she said "Please take me with you!"

Irma ran over and grabbed Taranee's arm "Aha, not this time girlfriend!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Corny!" exclaimed Taranee. The girls had just finished the final

touches on their hair and make up. Cornelia was wearing a long light green dress that trailed out behind her slightly; it had silver dots about it that made the dress shimmer as soon as the light hit it. Cornelia wore her hair slightly wavy and had only a small amount of make up on. Will was wearing a black knee length dress that flared out, a green bow was underneath her chest and she wore her hair up, somehow Cornelia had managed to stick bobby pins everywhere, but even Irma admitted that it looked good. Irma had on a blue silk dress with large silver earrings, and matching silver shoes. Hay Lin had on an exciting red dress that had golden dragons flying through it, her hair was up in two buns either side of her head. Then there was Taranee who was wearing a soft yellow dress that covered her feet, the dress had shoelace straps and she wore large silver bracelets.

Finally Will got up and cutting a hole in the air she asked "Are you girls ready for a fun time?"

* * *

Caleb was leaning against the wall, Drake and Aldarn at his side. The music was some Earth band which didn't sound half bad. Lights were flashing everywhere causing his eyes to go crazy. He rubbed then and looked up to the staircase. Standing there were the guardians, Caleb's eyes found Cornelia. He smiled, he knew that she was fairly pretty but tonight he couldn't even talk. Cornelia turned and locked eyes with Caleb, smiling slightly, both didn't look away until Aldarn interrupted

"Hey, Caleb my friend, perhaps if you close your mouth you will have a better chance".

Both Aldarn and Drake laughed, Caleb still entranced nodded and shut his mouth, then snapping out he looked at his two close friends. Eyeing them off.

"What makes you think I need a chance?" he asked raising an eyebrow and ruffling his hair.

Drake snorted, "Well by the way that you look like a love sick little _puppy dog _and also that she obliviously isn't down here with you!"

Aldarn picked up on the mood. "Here Caleb, quick lets clean you up before she comes…… if she does that is" he laughed reaching over trying to wipe his face, Caleb tried to push Aldarn off. As soon as Aldarn had enough, Caleb looked up at where Cornelia was standing, she was still there but she shook her head disappointedly and looked away. Strike One.

"Wrestling! It's not like this is a formal event. God it's a birthday party for a queen and he is acting so stupidly!" stressed Cornelia. Hay Lin giggled, Cornelia shot her a look.

"Cornelia, they are just having fun"

"I know Hay, and normally that would be fine but this is a formal occasion! It's different" stressed Cornelia.

"Yeah okay, you're right, they were acting stupid, now lets get over it" settled Taranee. Will was looking closely at her friend.

"Why do you care so much about him anyway?" asked Will bravely

"What?! I don't care about _him _I just want Elyon to have a good birthday!" snapped Cornelia.

"Okay, can we stop, let's just go dance" said Irma in a bored voice.

By twenty minutes the party was going well, nearly everyone was dancing, and those who weren't were resting after dancing too much. Then the band stopped playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hand together if you please for Queen Elyon on her birthday!".

The two wooden doors opened showing Queen Elyon, who was wearing a traditional Meridian white dress, it was so plain yet so stunning.

"Elyon!" yelled the guardians, Elyon turned on the spot to greet her very special friends. Elyon had the biggest grin on her face, "Guys, thank you so much for planning this, it's wonderful!" exclaimed Elyon.

"How do you like the chandelier?" asked Hay Lin excitedly

"It's wonderful!" smiled Elyon "Well, I am so hungry, do you think we should go eat? EVERYONE TO THE DINNING ROOM" exclaimed Elyon leading the way with her friends.

Somehow Cornelia got sat next to Will and Caleb. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Cornelia turned in her seat to see Caleb staring at his empty plate.

"So how have you been?" asked Cornelia, Caleb looked up, his face was always as happy as Hay Lin's.

"Yeah, good I guess, you?" he asked back

"Been good I guess"

Caleb nodded, 'Quick Caleb think of something to say!' he thought "So when do you start school again?"

"Next week, not really happy about that though"

Caleb huffed "yeah since when has anyone been?" He joked causing Cornelia to smile.

"Well, I don't know; Taranee is counting down the days" Caleb laughed "Do you have schools, here in Meridian?" asked Cornelia

Caleb shook his head. "We have a different way of schooling here, you see when we are young you pick what you want to be, and then you go to a sort of workshop place for a couple of years until you master thinks you are skilled enough to go out in the big world"

"Wow totally different so did you pick to become a Rebel leader?" asked Cornelia

Caleb laughed at what Cornelia thought was a serious question. "No unfortunately that isn't on the list; I went to be a metal worker, like Aldarn's dad"

"Our worlds are so different" mumbled Cornelia

Caleb didn't like stating how different their worlds were; he liked to think they had the same sort of life. "Yeah, I guess they are, but the people are the same in both, sometimes at least" Both he and Cornelia smiled.

Cornelia opened her mouth to say something but Will nudged her. "Oh Corny look at the Food!"

They were just finishing up their dessert of chocolate pudding, Elyon and Cornelia's favourite dessert.

"I'm going to have to work out ten times harder now!" said Cornelia glumly, leaning back in her chair. Caleb laughed.

"What are you serious?"

"Yes, how could I possibly skate with so much pudding?"

"What are you afraid you'll break the ice?" teased Caleb. Cornelia's face changed really fast and Caleb just managed to add in

"Cornelia settle, it was a joke, jeez why cant girls just loosen up a bit!" he exclaimed. A silence went over the two. Strike Two.

"Okay I'm sorry, besides you don't need to lose any weight" Cornelia smiled.

Elyon who was at the head of the table was watching her two close friends getting along when she stood up. "Okay everyone, let's go back to the party!" she smiled.

Everyone got out of their seats and started walking towards the great hall.

"Hey Caleb, do you dance?" asked Cornelia who quickly chased after him

"Ahhh, no not really, I try not to" he answered

Cornelia laughed "probably a good thing then" Caleb gave her a playful push

"Hay, watch it, just because you're a guardian doesn't mean I won't hurt you" said Caleb in a mock serious voice.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Cornelia, flicking her hair and leaving Caleb to stand alone.

It had been a long two hours, Cornelia had barley had time to rest; it seemed that everyone wanted to have some time with the Earth Guardian. Although her blue eyes never seemed to have left the area where a certain brown haired green eyed youth stood. The Rebel leader had girls all around him but it seemed to Cornelia that he wasn't quiet comfortable, but Cornelia shrugged this off thinking that it was just the way she wished him to feel around all those girls.

She had just finished dancing with a Meridian boy; another was just about to ask her whether or not she would like to dance when a strong hand gripped her and pulled her away.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" exclaimed Cornelia, who was perhaps slightly happy that he was here.

Caleb mumbled something at his shoes.

"Caleb, speak up"

Caleb looked up and Cornelia saw he was blushing badly, this in turn made her face go hot.

"I said do you want to dance?"

"I thought you couldn't dance"

"No, I said I try not to"

"So you lied to me?" asked Cornelia looking at Caleb who seemed to look more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Look, do you want to dance or not?"

"Okay, sure"

Caleb let out a big sigh, smiling the two went back into the crowded dance floor. Then Caleb stopped and turned to face the red faced Cornelia. Cornelia felt the strong yet gentle grip of Caleb hand on her hip; it sent a rush of excitement through her body. Before she knew it her and Caleb where gliding around the dance floor 'Wow, he can dance' thought Cornelia.

After that, I more slower paced song came on, the two where one, every time Caleb moved Cornelia would follow. Half way through the third song, Caleb pulled Cornelia closer to his body, so that their chest where touching slightly, Cornelia responded by placing her head on his shoulder.

Caleb looked down at Cornelia who was smiling to herself, she then looked up and their eyes meet.

"And I thought you couldn't dance" smiled Cornelia

"I thought you hated me"

Cornelia pushed her head closer to his neck, "No, Caleb, never".

After that song Caleb once again grabbed Cornelia's hand and started to walk quickly towards the doors that led to outside. Cornelia laughed trying to keep up with Caleb's strides.

"Caleb, where are you taking me?"

"Surprise"

"Just tell me Caleb, or else you will regret this!" threatened Cornelia

Caleb stopped suddenly, causing Cornelia to run into his body, "I don't think you get the whole idea of kidnapping, now stop asking questions!"

"I think you just like to hold my hand" grinned Cornelia

And with that her arm was almost pulled out of her socket, they were moving again. Caleb led her outside, the cold wind made Cornelia's body shiver; Caleb felt it running through their still joined hands and stopped again.

Smiling, he sighed "I guess you want this?" he asked taking off his jacket and placing it over Cornelia's bare shoulders. Cornelia smiled pushing a stray piece of hair from her face. They made it to a stone bench that over looked the garden of which Cornelia loved so much. Caleb let go of her hand and sat on the bench, Cornelia, looked at the person in front of her, the moon outlined his muscular figure, he looked so tough and yet so soft, Cornelia had the sudden urge to be near him. Caleb felt both of Cornelia's small hands link through his one arm, she leaned against him.

"I love Meridian, it's so beautiful" sighed Cornelia

"Yeah, thanks to you and your friends" laughed Caleb

"Caleb, we did nothing, it was you and _your friends_, we just played cheer leader" joked Cornelia, this made Caleb laugh; he stopped though when his and Cornelia's eyes met.

When Green and Blue met.

"Cornelia, when… when I thought you... when I thought that The Tracker had finished you, I, well I felt like my whole world had come crashing down, and I have never felt that way about anyone before, so what I wanted to say is that well you are special to me"

Cornelia placed her hand lightly on his face and then said,

"Caleb, you are seriously one of the best and main people in my life, I don't know how I could survive without you, I guess I see you as my centre and well-"

She was cut off by Caleb pulling her in softly, he placed his arms around her, Cornelia placing her other hand upon his soft face. They looked at each other. Cornelia was still looking at the mesmerizing eyes when she thought they were coming closer, she smiled softly knowing what was coming, and then her lips were taken by Caleb's.

There they sat, joined by the lips, Caleb's hands gently rubbing her back, her hands caressing his face.

There they sat, Green and Blue, connected at long last.

* * *

Well there you go. They did it.They Kissed. Okay so i promise that i wont be long in updateing next time...OKAY WELL PLEASE REVIEW  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	8. So what did you get up to?

Cornelia was walking the busy streets trying to get the image of her mother and father's last fight out of her head

Cornelia was walking the busy streets trying to get the image of her mother and father's last fight out of her head. But nothing was working, was it just her or was it every time she was with her parents they would begin fighting and now it was getting more and more nasty. Her dad would always be upset and just shut himself in his office or wont come home from work until late, her mum was never home which somehow just made Harold more angry. Cornelia sighed, '_It's as if they don't have time for us anymore, I don't understand what I am suppose to do!'_ She turned the corner and started walking up the street hoping to lose herself in the massive sea of people, when someone grabbed her around the waist, the first thing the went through her head was- self defence class. She turned around quickly and punched the person in the stomach. Immediately the grip loosened Cornelia looked down at the person who was now crouching on the sidewalk trying to get their breath back.

"Jesus Christ Cornelia!" huffed the person, Cornelia bent down so she was eye level with the person now. Then the familiar green eyes looked into her own blue ones.

"Caleb! What are you doing, I'm so sorry" She said but then she looked at the rebel leader, lost of breath and crouching hurt in the side walk and started laughing.

"What's so funny? I still can't breath here!" exclaimed Caleb.

Cornelia stood up straight, a huge grin on her face.

"The famous, tough Rebel leader, almost in tears due to one punch to the stomach from a weak teenage girl!" laughed Cornelia

"Let me tell you, you are anything but weak!" He then stood up quickly grabbing Cornelia in a tight embrace. Cornelia lent her head on his pounding chest letting him slowly stoke her hair.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Cornelia getting out of their embrace.

Caleb looked disappointed, "Oh well I came to find you, but then I got sort of thirsty and I remember that drink you guys have, you know the black one with bubbles?"

"Coke?"

"Yeah, I think so" smiled Caleb. Cornelia took his hand.

* * *

"Mmmm, that was good, what was it?" asked Caleb wiping his mouth

"Nachos" Cornelia said looking at Caleb softly.

"Anyway, I forgot to ask you, what were you doing just before, you know when I met up with you?" asked Caleb taking another sip of his coke.

Cornelia froze, for some reason she didn't really want to talk about it, it wasn't the fact that it was Caleb, but more of if she told someone it would make the hole this real, and she didn't want that.

"Oh, I dunno just walking about I guess, hey how about we go catch up with the others?"

Caleb looked worried.

"Don't worry, I haven't told them anything, about us" she smiled rubbing his hand, which made his big grin come back.

* * *

"Hey guys!" smiled Cornelia as she walked down the stairs, Caleb closely behind them with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh hey Corny, Hi Caleb, good to see you!" exclaimed Irma, who was playing snap with Will.

"What were you guys up to" asked Will absent minded, but Taranee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" she added

This made Caleb feel even more uncomfortable, which in turn made him blush as well. Cornelia stood there and simply said

"Nothing much, I met him up in the streets and we decided to come here together" she shrugged. She went and sat down next to Hay Lin on the couch, Caleb sat on a stool next to Irma and Will.

"So what did you guy think of the of Elyon's party?" asked Hay Lin who was making a cup float up and down in the air.

"Mmm, it was good," said Will who was still concentrating on the card game. "Hay Irma, I saw that you cheat!" yelled Will

"It was an honest mistake, seriously!" pleaded Irma. The game returned.

"Well I enjoyed myself, the food was awesome" Smiled Taranee

"Yeah, it was definitely a night I will remember" smiled Cornelia blushing as she caught Caleb's eyes.

Two hours later and many, many card games later the girls and Caleb were ready to leave, Caleb and Cornelia went the same way.

"Sooooo, it's only three, we should go and watch a movie" suggested Cornelia. Caleb looked up at her.

"If it's three here what would be the time in Meridian?" he asked hastily. Cornelia stopped and let go of his hand.

"Umm it's a five hour time difference so it would be 10 in the morning" Caleb's face dropped in an instance. "Caleb? What's wrong?" asked a worried Cornelia.

Caleb looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Hey, Cornelia I'm really sorry but I'm late I had to meet Elyon at 9:30, I better go okay" he said as he lent forward to gently kiss her forehead.

Cornelia stood dazed as she watched the handsome brown haired boy jog down the street. She sighed to herself '_I guess it's time for me to get back to the hell which is my family'_ she thought as she walked extremely slowly towards her house.

* * *

**Okay I feel really bad that I haven't been updating as much….and then I give you this tiny chapter but hopefully I will be updating by Monday night.. (Three days!) Thanks again to everyone who is reading this it means so much!!**


	9. Trust Me

**Hey guys sorry i've been a bit slow on updateing. This chapter is for my Great Grandma... Rest In Peace Nanny**

* * *

"I'm home

"I'm home!" announced Cornelia as she opened the front door. Something hard hit into her, she looked down to see Lillian holding her tightly, digging her head into her older sister's stomach. Cornelia looked closely at her younger sister, "Hey Squirt, what's up?"

The Earth Guardian's face fell as she saw Lillian's whose was red and wet, tears still falling down her cheeks. She was just about to ask what was wrong when her mother came storming to where they were. Elizabeth's hair was frizzy and falling out of what was a perfect ponytail this morning, her face was red but not for the same reason as Lillian.

"And where have you been!" Snapped her mother

"Mum, I told you where I was going" reasoned Cornelia "I thought you knew?"

"Yes, I did and I am not up for you attitude today Cornelia, don't you ever think about me?"

Cornelia was confused beyond belief, what was with her mother? She was use to her mother's moods lately but this was crazy!

"Mum stop, you're not making any sense at all! What has gotten into you and Dad, you are hardly the same people anymore. It like you two-"

She was cut off by her mother screeching

"SHUT IT CORNELIA! I can't take this anymore!"

Just then Mr Hale came walking around the corner. Cornelia was still at the door way, Lillian behind her and then Mrs Hale was glaring at everyone. Harold shook his head, "Liz, this is enough, don't take it out on the girls" He turned to his two beautiful daughters, "Lil, Cornelia, come and sit we have to tell you something"

Cornelia froze, '_No, no not this please, no'_. Her stomach was at her feet by the time she made it to the lounge room, Lillian was on the couch with their mum stroking her hair, and her dad was leaning against the wall squizzing the bridge of his nose. He looked up to meet Cornelia's scared eyes, he tried to smile but even Cornelia saw how much effort that took.

"Come on Cornelia dear, sit and we will tell you everything"

She shook her head sending her blonde hair everywhere. "No! I don't want to! What's happening? Just tell me now, please" she pleaded, she could feel her cheeks tense as water began to fill her eyes.

Harold sighed; Elizabeth looked from one girl to the other. "Okay look girls, you know that your father and I haven't been getting on so well lately" Tears fell down her cheeks.

Harold stood up. "So your…. We decided to spend some time apart"

Cornelia felt her head spinning as well as her stomach. _No, not to the Hale family, some other families sure but not the Hales. Not mine._

"So your mother will be moving out for a couple of months or something"

"What?" came Lillian's shaky voice

"Oh sweet heart, it might not be that long, it's just to see if we still love each other or not okay?" smiled Mrs Hale "Who knows we may love the way things get"

Cornelia stepped forward. "How could you be so calm and happy about this! This is a big thing!" she yelled "Do you have no idea what you have done to mine and Lillian's lives!" she yelled as she stormed out of the lounge room, slamming her bedroom door.

Cornelia couldn't see a thing her vision blurred by the fast flow of tears streaming down her face. She needed space, she needed to get away from the life which was falling around her, and she opened her wardrobe and reached to the very back where she kept a Meridian peasant outfit. After making sure her hood was safely covering her broken face she ran.

* * *

"Blunk!' said a muffled yell.

Blunk looked up to see a hooded figure come running at him he quickly ducked under neath an old tyre, trying to hide.

"Blunk, it's me" said the figure as it lifted its hood up showing a tear stained face with long blonde hair.

"Blondey girl?"

"Hay, look Blunk, I need you to do a favour for me please"

Blunk nodded his little green head.

"Can you please just open a portal?"

"Why not Will do it?"

"Look I just want to be alone"

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the portal and made sure her face was being shown she looked around. The Palace stood just off to her right. She shook her head_, 'to close_' She thought as she walked to a town off by the left.

After walking aimlessly around the busy town Cornelia decided to stop in by an inn. She got a table with a window, the view was of a forest, but there were the white stone walls of the palace looming above the green of the trees. Cornelia thought of everything that had happened to her in the past two years and how she ended up here. Of course there were her parents, the one thing that she had known for her whole life had in a matter of ten minutes come crumbling down. It was her family that kept her strong during the whole finding-out-I'm- a- freak-with-wings period. It was her family, which was the only one thing that stayed the same, like a security blanket to all of the new and changing things of Cornelia's new life.

_How could they do this to me? Are they expecting me to pick a side? How am I supposed to act around them? As if nothing ever happened, I don't think I ca do that._

She looked down at her drink, she felt one solitary tear fall down her cheek landing with a splash in her drink. The Earth Guardian looked back to the Palace and sighed._ 'Was it me? Did I cause this?_

Then her mind turned to Caleb, '_I can't tell him, I don't want to tell anyone! And it's not as if everyone else has their own problems, mine are probably really insignificant compared to theirs. Anyway all they will do is call me self centred and materialistic! And what about Caleb and Nerissa, my family problems are really weak and petty next to his. No, this will be my secret._

The sun was just about to set when she stood up to leave. She stopped in mid step and groaned. She was going to have to find Blunk to get home, and the likely hood of the green little monster being alone with out let's just say a Rebel Leader was highly unlikely. Cornelia began the long trudge back but half way to the palace a kind farmer offered if she wanted a lift; which made the trip faster.

Cornelia held her breath as she went through the palace gates. She kept sure that she didn't meet anyone's eyes, then she heard a laugh that made her heart pound faster, she slowly looked over to where Caleb was standing, the setting sun highlighting all of his features that Cornelia loved so much, his soft green eyes, his perfectly curved lips, and always soft hair. Cornelia then shook her head, she couldn't go to him, he would just ask questions that she knew she couldn't answer truthfully, and that, lying to Caleb would be one of the worst things she could ever do, so she thought it best to just be distant, make sure there was no reason for her to be dishonest to the one of only things solid in her life. She looked at the happy brown haired boy, she had sudden urge to touch him, to feel his safe and comforting arms around her, but no, not today.

She looked at who was around Caleb, trying hard to get the brown haired boy, well almost adult out of her already crowded head. Of course there was Drake, his usual happy self, and there was also Blunk looking up at Caleb with big round eyes filled with awe. Then she saw three other people she didn't know, they were all girls. One with long flowing orange hair was flirting very badly with Drake, a short black haired girl was standing looking very bored and uncomfortable and the another light brown haired girl was staring at Caleb laughing while placing a hand upon his arm. Cornelia's heart dropped.

_Don't be stupid, it's nothing!_ She thought just as Caleb moved his arm away. All of a sudden Cornelia was looking into a pair of fierce brown eyes, she flinched.

"Oy! What are you looking at?" yelled the light brown haired girl

Cornelia choked** (A/N: As in not being able to talk. Not death choking!)**

All eyes were now on the solitary lone figure.

"Wot, can't chu talk?" asked the Orange haired girl with a strong accent. All three girls, but like the kind hearted people that Caleb and Drake were they walked towards the still figure.

Cornelia froze. _No, no please no_

"Hay, are you alright?" smiled Drake. Caleb was peering at the bit of skin that was showing; of course that was the girl's mouth. He squinted his eyes like he does when unsure, the reached for the hood and pulled it down.

"Cornelia?"

The Earth Guardian bowed her head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caleb

"I'm sorry I have to go" mumbled Cornelia looking at her feet. She heard the three girls talking to each other in the distant. "They don't look so close Diana, perhaps you are in?" which was answered by an excited squeal.

Cornelia's eyes welled up.

"Cornelia, what's up?" asked Caleb softly. He raised his hand to stroke her face but she flinched away, this hurt both badly. "You know you can tell me anything"

"No, Caleb, not this time, look I have to go back to…" She couldn't say the word home to settled for "Earth"

"Is it your parents?" _God why can't he see what I want?_

"Look Caleb, I said I don't want to talk about it so just leave it okay!" snapped Cornelia. She started to walk towards Blunk but Caleb blocked the way.

"Look, you can't come here like this and then not tell me what's wrong, I care about you Cornelia, whether you want me to or not okay, I can help you. If you just let me!"

Cornelia shook her head. "Not this time!" she snapped again

Caleb was beginning to get frustrated. "No there is never a time when you tell me what's wrong with you, I pour my heart out and you just keep me at arms length. Don't' you like me or something?" He spat.

Cornelia cringed; she heard yet another excited squeal from behind Caleb. "No, Caleb, please just let me go, we'll talk about it another day, please" pleaded Cornelia who was crying freely now.

"It's always another time with you!" he snapped

"Is it that you don't trust me?" Cornelia shook her head fiercely sending her hair and tears flying.

"Is it me?" Once again tears fell to the ground

"God damn you Cornelia! Stop being so god damn stupid and stubborn and just tell me! Why do you have to be so bloody pretences?" snapped Caleb angrily at Cornelia, who broke down crying.

Drake took a step towards Caleb resting a hand on his shoulder, "Caleb ease up, just let her go man" he said

Caleb didn't agree or disagree so Drake made the decision for him.

"Blunk, portal now!"

Cornelia who was still crying started to walk towards where Blunk was cutting through the air, Cornelia felt the heated glare of Caleb on her back, and she walked past the girls who all looked excited. She was just about to walk through the portal when she heard Caleb voice.

"Tell me what you want Cornelia, please just tell me and if it's not me I will leave"

She sighed, and shook her head she was to exhausted to reply.


	10. The Release of The Burden

**A/N: Well i am back after a major 2 year break =| But dont worry! I wont leave you guys on hold again i promise! I have back logged so many chapters so im all set!**

**I would just like to thank everyone who followed this story! It was you guys that motivated me to get back on the horse =P  
So here we go with Chapter 10!**

* * *

The bell at Sheffield Institute went off just as Cornelia jumped out of the car.

"Have a good day" said Elizabeth Hale as the door shut.

Cornelia continued to walk with her eyes on the ground in front of her. It had been three days since she found out her parents wanted to 'split' and since she had had the argument with Caleb. No matter how much she tried she couldn't shake the sound of Caleb's plea as she left him.

"Hay! Cornelia wait up!" came a voice from behind. Cornelia turned to see Hay Lin running towards her waving her arms widely in the air as if Cornelia couldn't already see her. The Earth Guardian managed a small smile as her friend joined her.

"Have you seen any of the others?" asked Hay Lin as she scanned the busy hallway.

"No. I haven't" answered Cornelia.

"Oh how good is it to be back in school" exclaimed Hay Lin as she inhaled deeply. Unfortunately as she did the track team walked past. "Phew! The track team have already been training".

Cornelia couldn't help but laugh. "You're right"

"What about the smell of the track team?" asked Hay Lin

"No" laughed Cornelia "Being back in school. It's good"

Hay Lin stopped walking. "Do not tell me that the Cornelia Hale just said she was happy to be back at Sheffield Institute!" She practically yelled.

"Shh Hay Lin! No I mean it's good to be back. You know back into a world of structure and no surprises. I understand how school works" _Unlike the other things in my life_.

"Yep! And also the lack of guardian duties also helps". Cornelia nodded.

"How was your first day at school" asked Mr. Hale as Cornelia walked through the front door.

"It was good" she answered as she grabbed a juice from the fridge. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing. Just worked." Cornelia stood by the fridge door and nodded her head. After a few moments Cornelia excused herself and went into her room. Since when did conversations become so awkward with her father?

Sighing Cornelia dropped her school books on her desk. Her eyes landed on a picture. It was of the guardians, Elyon, Drake, Blunk and Caleb. Everyone looked so happy, Cornelia look at her. She may look the same but Cornelia knew that they were not the same. Cornelia looked closely and saw Caleb's hand resting on her shoulder. Suddenly Cornelia felt a sever longing for his hands, for his gentle touch, for his laugh, his smile, for him. _NO!_

_I can't. I can't get in a relationship when all of the other ones around me are breaking! And what if mine and Caleb's relationship becomes like my parents?_ Cornelia shuddered. _I could never hurt Caleb like my parents are now hurting each other now. I am best off cutting it off now_. Cornelia's head throbbed. This was all too much for her. Cornelia slowly made her way to her bed and pulled her blanket tightly up to her face trying to hide from the problems that stayed in her head.

* * *

"Taranee!" Cornelia was standing at the door of Taranee's house; her older brother Peter had answered the door. "So how is Lillian?" he asked.

"Oh, ahh yer she is good. We haven't seen her in awhile though." Answered Cornelia trying to hide her smile

"Oh. Well next time you hear from her tell her I said hi"

"Aha. Sure will" answered Cornelia as she grimaced at the awkward situation she was in.

"Cornelia?" Came Taranee's voice as her head popped around the corner.

"Hay Taranee" smiled Cornelia

"Come in". Cornelia followed her friend into her room. "What are you up to?" asked Taranee suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just thought I might pop in and see you" said Cornelia. She looked around Taranee's room. It hadn't changed since last time she was here; it still held the mixture of pictures and school notes posted all around her walls. Her walls were painted in a deep red which suited the fire guardian fine.

"Oh ok" after a moment Taranee noticed Cornelia lower lip give a slight tremble. "Cornelia are you okay" asked Taranee gently.

Cornelia shook her head and tears began to poor down her face. Taranee jumped quickly to her feet and held her friend close to her. Taranee didn't loosen her grip until she felt Cornelia stop crying.

"Oh Cornelia! What is it?"

Cornelia wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. This was it. Cornelia decided last night that she had to tell someone and the only person she could trust was Taranee.

"It's everything! Everything around me is falling down and I don't know what to do!" exclaimed Cornelia

"What's falling down Cornelia" asked Taranee gently as she held her friends pedicure hand in her own.

"My, my parents have been fighting and five days ago I was told that they wanted to have a break. But I know it isn't just a break! And then I got upset and ran off to meridian and then I met saw Caleb with a group of girls who yelled out me and then I yelled at Caleb and we had a fight and I ran away from him and now I don't think I can be with him. It's all too hard!" Cornelia blurted unable to stop talking once she had started.

Taranee stood silently for a few moments then she looked up at her friends red eyes.

"Cornelia you should never of had to go through this by yourself for so long!" she paused again. "Okay so let's start with your parents. You say they are getting a divorce?"

"They say that they are just having a break but I know they won't get back together. You should see them Taranee, they don't talk or even look at each other! And what is worse is that they seem to be fine with leaving each other, while Lillian and I have had our lives ripped apart."

Taranee nodded her head as Cornelia spoke. "I am so sorry Cornelia; this must really suck for you"

Cornelia laughed coldly. "Yer it sucks alright"

"So what are they doing now?"

"What beside acting selfish? I dunno, I find I can't talk to them the same. It's like there is a wall between us all now."

"Hmm well like you said before they have been fighting for awhile, maybe this is a good thing for them?" said Taranee hesitantly

"How could this be a good thing? They haven't even been trying to fix the problem!"

"I can't even think how you are dealing with this. How is Lillian?"

"She is upset, but I don't think she totally understands what really is going on"

The two girls where silent.

"What was it you said about Caleb?"

Cornelia sighed. "It was after my parents told me about their wonderful idea. I needed to get away you know, so the only place I could think of was Meridian. And while I was there I saw Caleb and Drake. They were with three girls who were flirting horribly. And then long story sort Caleb found me, I didn't want to talk to him about it and so we had a fight and I ran away"

"Why didn't you want to tell Caleb?"

"I dunno Taranee. I just didn't want to have to explain to others what had happened when I didn't even understand it. And then he has his own problems with his family and I just don't think he needed my problems on top of that"

Cornelia looked at Taranee. "You think I am being too harsh on him" Cornelia stated.

"I dunno Corny. I mean wow, what you have to deal with about your parents. I can understand what you mean about not wanting to burden him. But then again this is _Caleb Rebel Leader_ we are talking about"

"I just don't think I can manage our relationship at the same time as my parents" sighed Cornelia.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world Caleb had just come back from searching for signs of any problems in the western towns. Walking through the large halls of the palace he couldn't help but once again think of his last conversation or rather argument with the Earth Guardian.

The tears that fell down Cornelia's cheeks made Caleb feel a range of emotions. Firstly he was upset that she had felt so sad, then confused as to what she was crying about, then when she wouldn't let him in he admits that he got frustrated. Lastly was his despair at not being to help her out.

Caleb was born to help people, that is why he became the Rebel Leader. And there standing in front of him was a girl that meant a lot to him and he couldn't help her.

_What could have gotten her so upset?_ Thought Caleb as he paused by a window, watching the mountains swallow up the orange sun.

Caleb cursed out loud. Of course he knew what made her so upset! It was those three girls! Cornelia walked in to see the three girls flocked over Caleb.

_How could I not have known that! _Suddenly it all clicked. _No wonder she didn't want to talk to me about it! But, then again normally she would have yelled my head off and probably chase off the girls. So why didn't she this time?_

Caleb stood think for a long while. Why didn't she fight back? Normally Cornelia was such a fighter that even Caleb was scared of her power.

_Of course. She was obviously too upset to talk about it. I must of really done something bad. Perhaps she thought I was flirting back! Or maybe that I even liked one of the girls!_

Caleb felt sick in the stomach. Of course he didn't like any of the girls; they were as Drake called them, fan girls. Girls who only liked them because of the stories being told about them.

_How could I make it up to her? Think Caleb think!_

"Ahh Caleb?" came a soft voice from behind him. Caleb turned around to see the blonde hair of Queen Elyon.

"Oh. Hi Elyon." Greeted Caleb as he bowed.

"Caleb, I told you please don't bow" blushed the Queen. Caleb nodded his head. "Are you okay Caleb?" asked Elyon walking forward.

"Yeah, well actually you could help me" exclaimed Caleb excitedly. Elyon smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure"

"Well you see Cornelia and I had a fight, and well I was wanting to apologize to her. And you know her so well and I was wondering if you would be able to tell me how I can make her happy?"

Caleb was too caught up in thinking of ways to think of making Cornelia happy that he didn't notice the smile on Elyon's face disappear.

"I'm not sure Caleb. But I need you in the strategic room" stated Elyon as she walked away. Caleb blinked after her.

What was with these girls?


	11. Farewell and Hello

**A/N: Well this is just really a joining story for the next chapter and what not! So hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and to all my new readers especially Lexvan! Your reviews made me smile!**

* * *

A week passed since Cornelia had spilled everything to Taranee.

Cornelia was walking to the bus when Will caught up with her.

"Hey Cornelia!" waved Will. Cornelia smiled up at her friend as she joined her at the bus doors.

"I thought you were going home?" asked Cornelia as she walked up the stairs and tried to find a seat for the two.

"Yer I was, but then Matt called so I'm going over to his house" answered Will as she squeezed her way through the number of people standing in the walkway. "Oomph. You'd think some people would have enough sense to sit down on a bus" she mumbled as she sat down next to Cornelia who laughed.

"So how is Matt?" Asked Cornelia who couldn't help but smile as her friends face light up with the sound of Matt's name.

"Oh he is amazing! We just click you know. We always have so much fun together. He said he wanted to catch up with Caleb the other night too" said Will. Cornelia nodded her head. Her heart, which normally soared at the mention of Caleb's name sunk.

"How is Caleb anyway? I haven't seen him in awhile" Said Will oblivious to her friends feeling on the subject.

"Umm, he's good. Busy I guess, you know helping Elyon and what not" Stated Cornelia flatly.

"Yeah. When did you see him last?"

"Ahh, about a week and a half ago"

"Wow, I don't know how you can go without speaking or seeing him for so long. You're so strong Corny" admired Will. Cornelia snorted. If only she knew the dark hole that was forming in her heart.

"We should go back to Meridian again soon" declared Will.

"Yes, we should. I love it there" that wasn't a complete lie. Cornelia did love the feeling she got every time she exited from the veil and entered Meridian.

The two friends talked idly until Cornelia left the bus. She walked up into the apartments where her family lived.

Walking into the lounge room she saw her mother talking some sort of business on the phone. Quickly giving a halfhearted wave she walked into her room and dumped her bag.

"Lillian?"

"In here" came the little voice which Cornelia followed. She found Lillian laying on her bed drawing.

"Hey Squirt. What are you doing?" asked Cornelia as she sat on her sister's bed. Napoleon came stalking through the door way and sat on Lillian's desk.

"Nothing just drawing"

"How was school?" asked Cornelia

At this question Lillian sat up in excitement. "Good! We made a big tower of sticks and we had to glue them and mine and Rachel's was the biggest and we won free time on the computers!"

Cornelia couldn't help but laugh at her sister's energy for life. "Good work brat".

Elizabeth walked into her youngest daughter's room to see her two daughters laughing together.

"Girls?"

"Hey mum!" said Lillian as she rushed to her mother's embrace.

"Who where you on the phone to?" asked Cornelia which earned a sigh from her mother.

"Okay so you both know that your father and I have decided to take a break from each other right. And you two have been taking it so well, you are both two very strong girls" said Elizabeth staring directly at Cornelia.

"Anyway, in order to actually have our break. I bought an apartment for myself"

Cornelia froze. "An apartment?"

"Yes dear"

"So you will be moving out? When?"

"Well the person who I was just talking to was my real estate agent and the money has gone through and the apartment is mine. So to answer your question Cornelia hopefully by the end of the week. I think it's best"

"Yeah. Best for you"

"No Cornelia. Don't you start this again this is the best for everyone" snapped Elizabeth

"But buying an apartment isn't that a bit permanent for a break?"

"I cannot have your father sleeping on the couch every night Cornelia"

"They make up and become the happy couple you once were!"

Elizabeth despite the tears that were running down her face laughed. "I wish it was that simple Cornelia, I really do"

Cornelia took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.

"Does dad know?"

"Yes"

"Does this mean we won't see you again mummy?" asked Lillian who had grabbed Napoleon as soon as the fight started.

"No sweetie. You two will move from between your father and me"

"Like kids with divorced parents" stated Cornelia coolly.

"Cornelia, I know you don't understand but please just try to understand that your father and I aren't happy with each other okay"

Cornelia didn't answer and instead stated that she was going to her room.

Cornelia fell face first onto her bed. Her mother was leaving them. She was moving out of their house which they had lived in for 9 years.

Cornelia went over the fight. She had to keep in a laugh when her mother said how proud she was to have such strong daughters. _She obviously had no idea_ scoffed Cornelia.

Two days later all of the guardians where lounging around in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"Did you hear about what Alchemy said about a new guy starting at our school next week?" asked Hay Lin as she made a mini tornado whirl around the girls' feet.

"Nope haven't heard a thing" said Will as she turned the page of her magazine.

"That's because none of us are gossip mongers like Hay Lin" smirked Irma

"It's a talent" shrugged Hay Lin.

"Taranee don't you think you should stop studying and have some fun?" asked Cornelia as she looked at Taranee who had her head in a biology textbook.

"Huh? Did you say something" asked Taranee. The other four girls started to laugh at their friend. Using her telekinesis powers Cornelia moved the textbook from the fire guardian's reach.

"Stop Cornelia! You girls know we have a major exam in only two weeks!" exclaimed Taranee as she tried to get her book back.

"Taranee we all know you will ace the test" laughed Will

"Yeah Taranee, let's just have some fun before we all get too worked up with our study" smiled Hay Lin as she flew through the air and landed next to her friend.

"So anyway Taranee, how is Nigel" smiled Hay Lin

"Ah well he is good. I guess" stuttered Taranee. Cornelia felt her stomach twirl as the subject changed to boys.

"Have you seen him lately?" asked Irma

"Ahh well yeah. We went out for dinner two nights ago" blushed Taranee

"Oh you go girl" winked Will

"What about you and Eric?" Taranee asked Hay Lin trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Oh he is soooo cute!" squealed Hay Lin "You should have seen yesterday he came to my house and gave me this" exclaimed Hay Lin as she lifted her wrist and showed off a small silver bracelet with a love heart locket dangling down.

"Ohh how sweet!" Smiled Will

"You are lucky Hay" smiled Cornelia. _Why can't my relationship be like that?_ She sighed.

"Oh how original" sighed Irma smiling

"Oh yeah well I haven't seen _Martin_ give you anything" teased Hay Lin.

This lead to Hay Lin and Irma arguing and teasing each other with Will on the sideline laughing.

Cornelia was staring out of the window lost in thought.

_Cornelia? Are you okay?_ Cornelia turned around and found Taranee looking directly at her.

_Yeah. Just thinking._ She smiled back and got a nod from Taranee as she turned her attention to her two feuding friends.

Two hours later the girls decided it was time to leave.

"I'm home" said Cornelia as she walked through the front door.

"Hey Sweetie, we're in the kitchen" came her mother's voice. Hesitantly Cornelia walked into her kitchen to see her mother standing in front of a couple of boxes. Lillian and her father were writing labels on the boxes. Well Mr. Hale was at least as Lillian was drawing pictures of butterflies.

"What's going on?" asked Cornelia even though she knew what was happening.

"Well we have just about finished packing for your mum" answered Mr. Hale

"Oh yeah. So when do you leave?" asked Cornelia looking at the tiled ground.

"Before dinner. Most of the boxes are already over so this is the last lot. And as soon as I finish doing the unpacking you and Lil are more than welcome to come and stay a couple of nights"

Cornelia nodded her head. She knew it was coming. She knew she couldn't stop it but somehow it still hurt to hear that her mother would be moving out so shortly.

Cornelia looked up to see that both of her parents were waiting for her reaction. It was at that point that Cornelia gave up. She was too tired to try and fight for her parents to stay together when they obviously didn't want to try themselves.

"Okay"

Mr. and Mrs. Hale face each other a quick look before returning their gaze back to their daughter.

"Thank you Cornelia" smiled her Mother. Cornelia looked up in shock.

"For what?"

"Not fighting with us. You are making this thing so much easier on your father and I"

Cornelia didn't say anything and just nodded her head as she turned to once again go and hide in her room.

Cornelia didn't know how much time past from when she first laid down on her head from the time her mother opened her door softly.

"Cornelia, dear. I'm leaving now" Cornelia squeezed her eyes shut. No, this wasn't happening. Getting all of her energy Cornelia forced herself off of her bed and walked into the lounge room where her family was waiting.

"Shh Lil. You will see me in a week. It's just like mummy's going on a business trip. It isn't like you will never see me again" Soothed Mrs. Hale.

Cornelia walked up and hugged her mother tight taking her mum by surprise.

"I'll see you in a week" Cornelia mumbled as she pulled away.

"Yes, that is all. You will love the new flat trust me" smiled Elizabeth Hale even though she wiped a tear away. "Well the taxi is waiting I had better go before he leaves with my bags in the car". Elizabeth Hale went to exit the door but before she disappeared Cornelia whispered.

"Bye Mum". Mrs. Hale nodded her head and walked away leaving her husband and her two daughters standing in the middle of their living room.

Mr. Hale placed his large hand on Cornelia's shoulder as he scooped up Lillian with the other.

"It will be fine Cornelia, you will see".

Cornelia stood staring at the empty door way while her father went to start on dinner.

* * *

Cornelia ran into the basement of the Silver Basement after getting a text from Will saying someone had to talk to her. After receiving the text so many different and terrible scenarios played in her head.

Had someone gotten hurt? Was their trouble in Meridian? Was Elyon okay?

But none of these scenarios came close to what awaited her as she entered the basement.

"Caleb?"


	12. Tears of An Angel

**Hey all! How is everyone? Well here is chapter 12! I will be updating more frequently now because tomorrow is my last uni exam before the holidays. I would have been more excited if it wasn't chemistry!**

**Well with this chapter I had a couple of songs and just played them on repeat just to get the mood! A list of them is at the bottom if you want them!  
ENJOY!**

"Caleb?" asked Cornelia as she took a step backwards.

"Hi Cornelia" greeted Caleb sheepishly as he looked down at his feet. The rebel leader felt his stomach clench. "How are you?" he asked as he looked up trying to read the face in front of him.

"Fine. Yourself?" asked Cornelia who stood planted on the spot. _What was he doing here? I can't deal with this problem at the moment._

Caleb sighed and took a small step forward. He looked straight into the blue eyes that had been in his mind for the past weeks. "Terrible. Cornelia, ever since that day that you came to Meridian I haven't been able to sleep properly and I felt so guilty".

Cornelia didn't say anything. She stood looking at Caleb. His eyes looked so sad and the earth guardian felt her heart break. Here yet again was another person close to her upset, how many more people would Cornelia have to upset before everything went back to normal?

Caleb took Cornelia's silence as her being even more upset with him then he had anticipated. "Cornelia, I am so sorry" he said gently.

Cornelia stared blankly at him. He was sorry? Why should he be saying sorry? It was all _he_r fault that they were this way and the last thing Cornelia wanted was Caleb to be feeling guilty for an act he never committed.

"I was never interested in those girls" said Caleb as he ran his hand through his already messy brown locks. "They just sort of pounced on me and Drake. Honestly Cornelia, I never wanted them to be around-"

"No Caleb it isn't your fault" said Cornelia looking at the ground.

Caleb frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that you would never cheat. You're too great of a guy for that" said Cornelia with a small smile. Even though it was a compliment Caleb saw how sad Cornelia said the last sentence. "You are too good" Cornelia whispered.

"What? I don't understand. Why were you upset the other day?" asked Caleb as he tried to understand the way Cornelia was feeling.

"I just, I'm going through a lot at the moment and then, I dunno" sighed Cornelia.

Caleb took another cautious step forward.

"What is it? What's wrong Cornelia?" he asked gently. Cornelia felt tears form in her eyes. _Why does he have to be so sweet to me?_

"I don't want to talk about it" Cornelia saw the hurt cross Caleb's face.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? What have I done now?' he asked a bit more heatedly as he thrust his hands in the air.

"No Caleb. It isn't you. Please don't think that it is" Cornelia wanted to get rid of the guilt that she saw Caleb was carrying around.

"Then tell me what is going on in your life" exclaimed the Rebel Leader who was starting to lose his patience with the uncooperative female in front of him.

"No, it's nothing" Cornelia answered stubbornly.

"Don't lie to me! Obviously it's something if its making you act like this!"

"Act like what Caleb?" exclaimed Cornelia as she got angry at the personal attack

"Like some depressed old thing who thinks she is too good to let other people into her life. Is that it Cornelia are you too good for me?" Said Caleb almost yelling.

Cornelia was stunned. Of course that is how she was acting but for Caleb to think that she was too good for him was ridiculous.

Caleb's breaths quickened as he ran his fingers through his hair to make it even more messier than before. _What is happening?_

"Caleb, I just need to figure out all of the problems in my life at the moment"

"If you told people you know they could help you but your too bloody stubborn for your own good. The only problem is you and your stubbornness"

Cornelia noted how worked up Caleb was getting. It killed her to see this person who was so important in her life feel so terrible and to know it was all of her fault just put the icing on the cake. She knew she loved him, god knows she did. But it was because of that that she couldn't let him go through more pain in the future. Besides this time around Cornelia Hale was not going to be selfish. Her family needs her now more than ever and she can't cope with the stress of her family and the stress of trying to keep her relationship with Caleb.

"You just ignore me! You are the one that's doubts me Cornelia, not the other way around. Why can't you just let me help you out?"

Cornelia felt the hot tears begin to poor down her face.

"Cornelia" sighed Caleb as he saw the tears running down her face. No matter how angry or heated their conversation had become he couldn't stand the look of someone as beautiful as Cornelia in tears. He walked up and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her body shudder as he touched her face to wipe away the tears.

Cornelia couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. Her body racked as she sobbed and sobbed into the warm embrace of Caleb.

No! No she couldn't do this to him! She can't commit to a relationship at the moment.

"Caleb" she sobbed. Caleb looked down at her so their foreheads where touching slightly. Knowing that this was the last time she could touch his soft skin. Cornelia slowly lifted one of her small hands and caressed his cheek.

Taking all of the strength Cornelia had left she pulled her hand away and shook her head as she pulled away from his warm embrace.

Caleb looked at her and smiled softly.

"Caleb, I can't do this anymore" announced Cornelia through her sobs.

"Do what?" frowned the brown haired boy.

Cornelia sighed. "This" she said as she waved her arms around the couple. "Us"

"What?" asked Caleb in complete shock.

"I think…. I think that we should have a break" Cornelia felt her own heart tear in half as she said those words. She resented the fact that she had used the same word as her parents did, break. She looked up to see Caleb's face crumble.

"A break from what, talking?" Caleb knew what she meant but somewhere in his head he thought that it must have been a misunderstanding.

Cornelia let out a sob as she shook her head.

Caleb shook his head and quickly walked up to Cornelia as he embraced her once again. Although unlike the other one that was gentle this one took the breath out of Cornelia.

"What are you saying you can't mean this!" he exclaimed into Cornelia's hair.

Cornelia pushed him away. "Caleb, I have to. Please for me"

Caleb stood silent for several moments. Cornelia had read many books about couples breaking up, but no matter how much she read she could never have anticipated the amount of pain flowing through her body at the current time.

"Caleb, please say something" pleaded Cornelia.

Caleb's green eyes normally vibrant where shadowed over as he softly said "How can I even think after you have just torn up my life"

Cornelia gasped. "Caleb, please understand. I had to do this, it will be better for the both of us. Trust me."

Caleb scoffed. "Understand what? You haven't given me much information have you. I came here to apologize for something I didn't even do and you tell me you want a break"

Cornelia found she couldn't speak so instead just nodded.

Minutes passed between the two. Until Caleb broke the silence.

"Don't do this to me Cornelia. Please"

Cornelia's eyes blurred with her tears. Why was he making this so much harder then what it had to be? She just wanted this to be over.

"Caleb, I need this" was all she said.

Caleb, with his fists clenched and teeth gritted shook his head.

"No Cornelia, you need more than a break" he said flatly. Cornelia quickly looked up at him.

"Just know that I love you Cornelia and I hope that you were right about needing this" said Caleb as he walked past her and up the stairs without saying a word.

Cornelia turned just to see the last of Caleb walking away. After he left Cornelia felt the weight of what she just done crash down upon her. Collapsing to the ground Cornelia let out a loud gasp as she clenched her chest. What had she done? Was all she could think before her tears once again came flooding down her face.

Meanwhile Taranee was at a burger bar with the other girls when she felt a sharp pain in her chest as she gasped out loud.

"What is it?" asked Will concerned.

Taranee looked up to see the worried faces of the three girls.

"Cornelia" was all she whispered before the four of them got up and ran out of the restaurant.

**A/N: Okay don't hate me! But it had to happen. Poor Cornelia is just so confused and didn't know what to do! How good are the other W.I.T.C.H girls though!**

**Song List-**

**Be Mine by Ellie Goulding and Erik Hassle ( I know the lyrics don't really match but I was obsessed with it at the time =))  
Tears of an Angle- RyanDan  
9 crimes by Damien Rice  
and that is about it! Thanks for reading and make sure to review!**


	13. What's Done is Done

"Cornelia!" exclaimed Will as she ran down the creaky stairs of the Silver Dragon's basement.

The Earth Guardian was sitting on the cold ground, her head placed between her knees as her hands ran through her soft golden hair. Will and the other girls wasted no time in consuming their best friend in an embrace.

Cornelia felt the warmth that her friends' embrace offered her. She felt their gentle touch as they soothed her.

"Ohh Cornelia what is it?" asked Taranee who couldn't help but share a part of what the weeping girl in front of her was feeling.

Cornelia opened her mouth but no sound came out except for a loud sob.

"Shh. Its okay" Said Irma as she placed a hand on her friends shaking shoulder.

After that, the girls stayed in the same position for a near 10 minutes until Cornelia broke the silence.

Cornelia moved out of her friends' warm embrace as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you" she sniffed as her red eyes met all of her friends.

"Don't thank us" smiled Hay Lin sadly as she held Cornelia's hand.

"Yeah, we are friends, best friends, it's what we do" said Irma

"Aha. We will always be here for you Cornelia and don't you forget that" said Will as she grabbed Cornelia's free hand.

Taranee was looking down at the ground unaware of everyone looking at her.

_The pain that I felt from Cornelia was more then what I can even put into words. What could it have been that did that to her? _Thought Taranee as she frowned.

"Cornelia what happened?" asked the quiet Fire Guardian.

Cornelia closed her eyes tight as if too block out all that was going on. Sighing Cornelia realized that her friends deserved to know what happened to her.

"Caleb and I broke up" choked Cornelia. Saying those words out loud seemed to open her up to a whole new world of pain. Now that other people knew it makes it official. There was no going back now.

The rest of the W.I.T.C.H girls gasped in shock.

"Ohh Cornelia" mumbled Hay Lin as she embraced her friend.

"I'm so sorry" said Irma sadly. Both Will and Taranee were frowning.

_I don't understand. Those two were so happy together. I mean sure they had their bumps but that was just showed how perfect they were for each other. _Thought Will.

"Why?" Whispered Taranee who was also finding it hard to understand how the two separated.

"We, we were finding it hard to find time for each other. You know being in a different world" Cornelia's body racked as another sob escaped her lips. "We started to talk and then it just escalated" Cornelia shuddered as she thought of the words they had said to each other. "In the end I suggested a break" Taranee's eyes snapped up to her friends blue ones. "But he said he thought I needed more than a break".

Cornelia felt the now familiar sensation of tears rolling slowly down her cheek.

"That bastard! I swear next time I see him I will-" Started Irma but she was cut off by Cornelia's soft voice.

"No. No Irma, it isn't just his fault. I guess it was just meant to be" sighed Cornelia.

"You know what you need!" exclaimed Hay Lin

"What?" The other four girls said in unison.

"ICE-CREAM!" said the Air Guardian.

"C'mon. You need to get your mind off of him" smiled Will as she gave her hand to Cornelia.

"Yeah, Mr. Kerin's shop is just round the block let's go there" smiled Taranee.

Cornelia who had lost all energy in her body let her friends lead her to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

The five best friends were sitting at a booth eating ice-cream.

"I never thought it would be you two to split up" said Hay Lin as she stirred her spoon through her bubblegum flavored ice-cream.

"Hay Lin!" exclaimed Will elbowing her friend as she anxiously looked over to their blonde friend.

"You and me both" mumbled Cornelia. "In the end we just couldn't keep up with the differences in our lives".

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyhow did anyone see what Alchemy did in the cafeteria to get the new kid's attention?" asked Irma hopping to raise the heavy atmosphere.

Irma looked around at her friend's blank expressions. "I'll take that as a no".

With that Irma went on with the tale in how Alchemy purposely dropped her money in front of the new boy's feet.

Everyone listened intently. Everyone except for Cornelia.

Cornelia didn't hear a word that Irma was saying; she laughed when everyone else did and nodded her head every now and then. But really Cornelia was in her own numb world, thinking of the actions she had done this afternoon to one of the only people Cornelia cared deeply for.

* * *

Later that night Cornelia was lying on her back, looking up at her normally plain white ceiling. But tonight it held the scenes in which Cornelia broke Caleb's heart. She saw the way his face crumbled as she uttered those words to him.

She had done what she resented her mother doing to her father. She had even used the same resentful term 'a break' that her parents had tried to hide their real relationship problems behind.

But Caleb was too smart for that, he knew what the term really meant and he wasn't about to go on and pretend the way Cornelia and her parents had intended to.

A cold breeze came from underneath her door sending chills up her arms. The shivers brought back memories of strong and yet gentle arms incasing her in a warm embrace.

An embrace that was only for her. An embrace that let her know she was loved and safe and most importantly not alone.

Cornelia closed her eyes and ran her fingers over soft lips. Never again will she feel his upon hers. Never again will she laugh as the agile warrior trips over a chair; never again will she feel his hard hands caressing her cheek.

Cornelia gasped as she felt a tidal wave of pain and emotion rush over her body.

Before it could be heard Cornelia turned her head into her pillow and muffled out the loud sobs that tore at her chest.

* * *

Blunk looked up from his new stash of treasure when he saw a veil being opened up on the hill close by.

_Caleb must be back from visiting Blondey Girl. Blunk must go and say hello._ And with a nod of his head the little green passling ran off in search of his friend.

Caleb stepped out of the veil. He had never felt so weak in his life. He was scared to step forward in case his legs would collapse on him.

"Caleb!"

Did all of that really happen? Caleb shook his head. _This is just a horrible dream._

Blunk looked up at his friends. Noticing his friend's vacant facial expression the passling grabbed a hold of Caleb's arm and pulled. "Hello Caleb? Blunk is here"

Caleb looked at the small passling with no emotion in his face whatsoever.

"Did Caleb see Blondey Girl"

Caleb flinched at the mention of Cornelia. "Yeah. I saw her" he answered monotony.

"Are you friends again?" asked the passling. Caleb looked sadly down at the passling who had showed him nothing but loyalty since first meeting him in the prison cell.

"No. We're not" said Caleb. Saying those words made a surge of anger and helplessness run through his veins. Ignoring the confused looks coming from Blunk, Caleb stormed off.

The Rebel Leader ignored the waves and curious glances that came from the village people. His vision was blurring on him and he quickened his pace.

Caleb didn't stop until he entered the battle training yard. Picking up a sword that was left lying on the ground Caleb picked it up. The brown haired boy then charged at one of the training manikins and with all of his force he swung the sword.

Caleb felt the satisfying thud as this weapon hit his target. Once again he hit the target again and again. Trying to do anything to keep the hurt of Cornelia's actions, his harsh words and the way his he felt his heart break as he turned his back on the pleading girl.

_WHACK_

But it wasn't his choice he had gone there to apologize and instead he is met with Cornelia's crazy and unexpected want for them to have a break.

_SMACK_

What had he done to deserve this pain he felt constricting his chest?

_BAMM_

_SMACK_

_WHACK_

Caleb kept swinging his sword furiously at the wooden figure.

As Caleb swung he thought over the event.

_She didn't even give me a chance! What could possibly have happened to make her act so stupidly? She didn't even once consider what this whole thing meant to me! She is so selfish!_

Caleb lunged forward for another attack.

"Caleb?"

Caleb turned around.

Drake was standing in the doorway. His eyes staying on the sword pointed at him. Realizing who the intruder was Caleb let the sword down.

"Caleb are you okay" he asked as he took in the way Caleb's body racked for breath. The amount of sweat the streamed down his body. But what really worried Drake was Caleb's eyes which had taken on a more dull and lifeless appearance.

"Yer, fine" gruffed Caleb as he turned his back on his friend.

Drake shook his head. "Caleb you should tell me. I could be able to help" suggested Drake.

Caleb snorted and turned back around to face Drake.

"Help. How could you possibly help Drake? Could you perhaps go and beg Cornelia to change her mind? Or maybe if you could just erase all my memories of her so instead of this pain Im feeling I will just have a black hole in my memories? Or perhaps you just turn back time and make sure this thing never happen!"

Drake looked at his friend. "Did something happen between you and Cornelia?" asked Drake

"Yer, something did. We broke up" At this news Drake sighed. Cornelia and Caleb were always having fights and they always got over them and became closer in the long run.

"No Drake. This is it. It's final. No more" said Caleb reading his friend's expression.

Caleb felt his body shake. Saying those words out loud had taken a toll on him. He felt his anger rise and once again lifted his sword and stuck at the wooden figure.

Drake watched his friend wield the sword. Running his hand through his blonde scruff of hair drake said "Geez, Im sorry Caleb. If there is anything I can do please just ask. I'm here for you okay"

Caleb once again looked at his friend. " I just want to be alone"

Luckily Caleb had once again turned around and miss the look of sympathy cross his friend's face.

"Okay" whispered drake as he left his friend and the rhythmic thud of metal hitting wood.

INSERT BREAK!

Drake rounded a corner and saw the blur of a blue dress disappear to the corridor on his left. Then from the same corridor he saw Elyon double back.

"Drake!" she called as she hurried to him.

Drake smiled and offered a small bow at his young Queen which was dismissed.

"Seriously Drake! When are you and Caleb going to get it through your heads! We are equal" she laughed."Anyway, have you seen Caleb? I haven't seen him since this morning"

Drake looked down at the small face in front of him. Images flashed of Caleb's anger and sorrow and his voice rang through his head of Caleb's plea to be left alone. Should he tell Elyon where Caleb was?

"Drake?" asked Elyon hesitantly.

"Oh sorry your majesty" Drake decided that it was disloyal for him to lie to the Queen so he told her where he was.

Elyon thanked him and started to head towards the training yards when Drake's voice stopped her.

"Elyon. I don't think you should see him now. He isn't in a very good mood and requests to be left alone"

Elyon frowned. "Why is he in a bad mood"

"I don't know" stated Drake simply. Elyon nodded her head.

Sighing in relief Drake waved goodbye and headed towards his rooms.

As soon as the queen knew Drake was out of view she turned her heals and walked briskly towards the training yards. She went through the doorway and say a horrible sight.

There was Caleb in the middle of the yard. Sword in his hand as he continually attack the wooden figure in front of him. Beads of sweat had drenched his clothing, his fringe was plastered to his face and his body racked, begging for air.

Elyon took a hesitant step forwards. What could have happened to him? Everything was finally going great for Meridian.

"Caleb?' she called silently. He must not have heard her so she walked up to him. When he gave no sign of him being aware of her Elyon placed a hand on his elbow.

Caleb turned around in shock and saw a blonde girl in front of him.

"Cornel-" he stopped when he recognized his Queen in front of him.

Elyon felt her heart twist as he confused her with Cornelia.

"Caleb? Are you okay?"

Caleb looked on blankly. How could he answer that question? How could he possible express every emotion that ran through his body to someone else?

"Stupid question I guess" said Elyon quietly.

Caleb still didn't answer.

"Maybe if you told me a could help you somehow"

Caleb just managed to stop the scoff that was on his lips. How could people possibly help him? Caleb shook his head. He was now doing what Cornelia had done to him. He was shutting people out, he was thinking that his problems were far greater then everyone else's.

He looked at the blonde queen in front of him.

"Cornelia and I broke up"

Elyon felt her heart jump.

"I'm so sorry Caleb" she added as she saw the sadness in the once vibrant green orbs of his.

"Yeah, me too". Elyon looked on shocked. She had never seen Caleb so low before. How could it be that Cornelia could of done this to him?

"Caleb, I know it hurts now but in the future per-"

"No Elyon. I'm fine. I just want to be alone so if you don't mind" Caleb said as he looked at his feet avoiding Elyon's eyes at any cost. All Caleb wanted was to go back to swinging the sword. Something that he knew how to do. Something that involved none or very little emotions. Something that wouldn't crumble to a million little pieces in the blink of an eye.

Elyon stood frozen on the spot for a few moments before she offered a small smile and silently left the yard.

Caleb stood breathing heavily. Staring at the ground that quickly changed to memories of him and Cornelia, Caleb watched with fondness until came the scene of earlier today. Once again he started on the figure.

After what seemed like hours, Caleb felt his legs give way as his blistered hands let go of the sword making it clang on the ground. Kneeling on the ground Caleb let all of his emotions that he had tried not to show go. He felt his body shake at the enormity of his emotions.

How could all of this happen? All the time I'm fighting but the one thing I truly wanted to fight for I can't! Thought the defeated rebel fighter as he ran his hands through his wet hair.

Caleb was too distracted to notice a yellow blur as Elyon placed a hand upon her mouth to muffle the gasp that came. There kneeling in the yard next to her was Meridian's true hero, broken by the words of one single girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was a bit depressing! I had a really hard time trying to figure out how Caleb would act in this kind of situation so thats why it took a bit longer to update! Well i hope you enjoy it!  
Please review!**


	14. A New Way

Cornelia rolled onto her other side hoping that somehow the act will bring her some much need sleep.

Needed but not wanted.

Ever since the day she and Caleb broke up, her dreams have been plagued by his face, so much so that the Earth Guardian hated the thought of letting the images over run her mind and would refuse to sleep.

Sighing Cornelia looked at her clock at the exact moment it turned 7o'cloack. Cornelia heard the smooth voice of a male radio host.

"And now on the 7 o'clock news celebrity couple April Jonsen and Ben Perky have announced their engagement. The happy couple-" Cornelia quickly the off button.

Breathing heavy the Earth Guardian grabbed her pink night gown and made her way to the kitchen where a light was turned on.

There was Harold Hale.

Cornelia stood and stared at her father for a few moments. She took in the way his hair was slightly messier, the way he stared glumly at the newspaper in front of him even though he wasn't taking any of it in. Cornelia took in the way the divorce with her mother seemed to be taking such a toll on him.

"Morning Dad" said Cornelia as glided next to her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good-morning sweetheart" said Mr. Hale as he kissed his daughter's golden hair. "Why are you up so early today?"

" I just woke up" Smiled Cornelia as he Dad nodded his head. Looking at his watch Mr. Hale said it was time for him to go to work.

"You're okay to set Lillian off at her class?"

"Of course I am Dad" said Cornelia as she smiled once again.

Harold Hale looked down at his watch. "Well I best be off" he said as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Okay well I will see you when you get home"

Cornelia's father exited the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Miss Hale. Pleasure you could join us" Said Mrs. Jenkins, the biology teacher, as Cornelia walked into the class room late.

"Sorry" mumbled Cornelia as she took a seat next to Hay Lin.

"This is the second time this week Miss Hale. This had better not be a new habit forming. Okay so now then where were we? Ah yes. So the theory Charles Darwin came up with was-"

"Hey Corny. How come you were late again?" Whispered Hay Lin making sure to not get caught by the already annoyed science teacher.

"I dunno. Just am I guess" She answered keeping her eyes on the board. Cornelia kept trying to focus on what the teacher was saying but nothing seemed to be staying in her head. It has been like this for a week and the result was that her grades where dropping.

Hay Lin looked at her friends as she squinted in confusion at a subject they have been studying for several weeks. _We have to do something _concluded Hay Lin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking the busy ahlls Cornelia kept her head down. She didn't want to meet anyone's eyes. Cornelia knew that people stared at her before but this was different. Everyone loked at her with sympathy and a slice of curiousity. Everyone wanted to see how Cornelia, the once queen of the high school , had fallen into a state of depression thanks to the break down of her parent's marriage. They waited and watched, hoping that they will be the ones to see the famous Cornelia Hale break down.

Cornelia clenched her hands into fists. No. She wasn't going to break down in front of anyone. She has grown up from her tantrum throwing and attention seeking ways.

Looking up Cornelia saw they were close to the cafeteria.

"Hay Lin!" came a voice from the two girl's left.

"Eric!" Squealed Hay Lin as she ran and jumped into her boyfriends embrace. "Hehe How are?" exclaimed Hay Lin as she giggled into Eric's chest.

"Fine. How has your day been so far? I've missed you, you know" Smiled Eric.

Cornelia saw the soft expression as she looked down at one of her best friends. The look made Cornelia's gut clench.

"Hey, I'm not going to go tot lunch" Cornelia said awkwardly

The couple turned to look at the blonde girl in front of them. Hay Lin frowned.

"Why?"

"Ahh, I have a lot of homework to catch up on, so I will just head to the library" Said Cornelia as she tried to manage a smile.

Cornelia could tell by the look her friend gave her the Hay Lin wasn't buying it. For once Cornelia cursed how well her friends knew her.

"Come on Cornelia, since when did you care about your grades anyway?" teased the air guardian.

"Since Mrs. Jenkins has taken a liking to hating me"

Hay Lin laughed. "Okay if your sure". Cornelia nodded her head. "Okay well I'll catch you later" smiled Hay Lin as she dragged Eric into the busy cafeteria.

Cornelia watched as they laughed and leant against each other. How Eric pushed a strand of hair behind Hay Lin's ears. Feeling an uneasy feeling wash over her Cornelia thought it was best if she made her way to the library.

Pushing her way through the large wooden doors, the earth guardian let out a large sigh. Who would of thought that Cornelia Hale would be comforted by the silence and dusty smell that the library gave off.

Looking around the shelves Cornelia headed down to a far corner where she was sure no one would be occupying.

"Hello"

Cornelia froze in the spot. Turning her head to the side she saw what she first missed. There sitting in a couch was a boy.

"Hi" Cornelia replyed uncertainly at the unknown boy.

"Am I in your spot?" Cornelia looked at the boy. He had black hair that hung just above his equally dark eyes.

"No. No I was just walking around" Stammered Cornelia as she turned to make her exit.

"Funny. This hallway is a dead end" smirked the boy. Cornelia gritted her teeth in order to stop the retort at the tip of her tongue.

"Wrong turn" _Who is this guy?_

The boy nodded his head as if in dismissal. Cornelia walked away eager to get away from the boy.

She kept walking until she reached the large wooden doors.

_Wait. That kid just dismissed me and I took it_. Thought Cornelia as she cursed herself for allowing the boy to boss her around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile in the busy cafeteria the other guardians where discussing none other then Cornelia Hale.

"I am worried about her" said Taranee softly as she white mush in front of her that was suppose to be pasta of some sort.

"Aha, all she does now is zombie around" nodded Will as she leant her head into Matt's chest.

"So what all this is about her parents breaking up?" asked Eric

"Well kinda" mumbled Irma

"Cornelia had a boyfriend, they were going out for about a year and then she broke up with him, well she kinda broke up with him, I dunno I guess they both broke up with each other, about a week ago" said Will confusing herself.

"Cornelia had a boyfriend?" asked Nigel as he sat next to Taranee, squeezing one of her hands.

"Yep, Caleb" nodded Will uncertainly.

"How come we didn't know him?" asked Eric

"That's because he doesn't go here" explained Matt

Nigel and Eric seemed happy with this explanation.

"So she dumped him and she is the unhappy one?" asked Nigel as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It wasn't like she wanted to" Said Hay Lin defended her friend.

"Well if she didn't want to why did she?" asked Eric as he took a bite of an apple.

"Becauseeee she just had her parents separate and then she didn't have the time or head space to deal with a boyfriend at the same time" explained Taranee

"Yeah. Cornelia and head space. That has always been an issue" smirked Irma who shrugged as the other girls gave her a glare each.

"Well I guess" shrugged Eric

"Arrghhh. You are a guy so you don't get it" exclaimed Will

"Well if I'm a guy and that means I didn't get it. Did that Caleb guy get it?" asked Nigel.

"We don't know haven't heard from him since" answered Hay Lin.

"How are we going to help her" sighed Taranee

"I'm not sure"

"Maybe hook her up with someone else" suggested Matt

"No! You can't do that. She obviously isn't over Caleb yet" explained Will

"Ohh but there is that cutie of a new guy" smiled Irma as she nudged Hay Lin in the ribs resulting in a burst of giggles.

"Oh ahh what's his name!" exclaimed Nigel

"Ohh ahh Michael something-a-rather" Smiled Eric

"Guys I don't think-" started Taranee

"He is in my English class to!" smiled Irma.

As the table started to come up with ideas on how to get Cornelia and the new kid together, Taranee and Will looked at each other with a look of helplessness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**In Meridian.**

Smoke filled the market square. Everyone was in an uproar. Some stood frozen in shock while other quickly fled to the safety of their own homes.

Standing in amidst the turmoil stood three figures outlined by the smoke that draped the air.

"What happened?" asked Drake as he looked to where once stood three houses, the only sign of what was there is a large pile of ashes.

"Who would have done this?" asked Aldarn

Both companions turned and looked towards their friend who was kneeling in the smoldering ashes.

"I don't know" said Caleb as he threw a handful of ashes into the air as he stalked away.

Okay so I am the most unreliable writer out there! I'm sorry but I was traveling around New Zealand for three weeks!

It was amazing! Saw snow for the first time in my life! (Being from sunny Queensland in Australia we don't get any snow at all =0 )

But anyway this chapter was just a little fill in chapter!

I'm thinking of next chapter being in Caleb's perspective but who knows!


	15. A Deversion Much Needed

Drake was walking the large corridors of the palace. The sun was just about to set making the normal white stone walls transform into ones of soft orange and pink.

Drake smiled warmly as a group of children passed by him carrying large bags of flour into the kitchen. Drake continued walking until he came to an archway that led to a large balcony that was often forgotten to the busy politicians of Meridian.

Drake stood out and looked across to where the town laid. He scanned pass and overlooked the river and the mountains in the background.

None of this is what he was looking for. But then turning his head to the left he saw what he was searching for.

There sitting on the edge of the balcony, legs hanging over the edge was his comrade, best friend and brother.

Drake stood and stared at his friend. It took Drake four days until he could get Caleb interested in the world around him again. But that didn't last too long.

After the small attack on the market place, Caleb hadn't rest. It is because of that reason that Drake had left this place last and was surprised to see him.

Although everyone in the council and Queen Elyon had declared the attack as a mild attack and nothing connected to the rebellion, Caleb thought it was more.

He spent all of his time at the market place interviewing witnesses, travelling to other areas that had been attacked by the rebellion and studying in the royal library.

Walking softly forward Drake stood next to his friend.

"What do you want Drake?" asked Caleb without taking his eyes from the view in front of them.

"Nothing" Drake answered simply. Caleb nodded his head.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Drake broke it.

"Haven't seen much of you lately" Drake ventured. Caleb mumbled something.

Drake ignored this and leant closer to his friend.

"You know I personally wouldn't mind but it Blunk. I mean he keeps coming up and asking where you are. Which I don't mind but the smell!" exclaimed Drake who smiled as he saw the grin spread across his friends face.

"Sorry, I've just been busy" smiled Caleb.

The two went into another silence.

"Look Caleb, I don't want you to think that I am lecturing you, but are you okay? You have been quiet ever since you and Cornelia broke-"Drake paused seeing a slight clench in his friend's jaw."Since that night, and honestly, in my own opinion I don't think that you are over her"

Caleb closed his eyes and sighed as he let his friend's words sink in. How was he supposed to answer that? He opened his mouth to start deny the claim that drake brought forward, but as he did his father Julian walked through the stone archway.

"Ahh there you are boys. Dinner is ready" he smiled looking cautiously at his son and friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elyon entered into the dining room. Tonight was just a small dinner with close friends and most members of the council.

Elyon smiled and made eye contact with everyone sitting around the table as it was tradition. Elyon turned her head waiting to see the green orbs that always made her feel at ease. But she was only met with brown hair.

_Who am I kidding? It has been the same every night since she broke up with him._ Thought Elyon as she let the meal commence.

Elyon picked at her food on her plate. Turning her head slightly to her left she tried to gain Caleb's attention but failed, once again.

Elyon sighed. How could he still be so distraught after just breaking up with Cornelia? Sure she understood that he would be upset but this was ridiculous. It had been three weeks and the only time Caleb showed emotion was when three market stalls caught alight.

Elyon stabbed at her plate. How could Cornelia do this to him? How could she possible make him into this person of no emotion, no purpose. The Caleb a month ago was so full of emotion. So full of passion and laughter. Elyon smiled as she remembered the spark that his deep green eyes always held.

So how? Why now, did he show none? There was no way that Cornelia could be the sole reason for his sudden change in character. Maybe it was the thing with his Mother, Nerissa that made him like this? Maybe all of his grief and anger from the last year had come crashing down on him all of a sudden?

Elyon nodded. It had to be it. But no matter what she told herself Elyon couldn't get rid of the fact that Cornelia was a reason.

The queen lifted her light blue eyes to the people that sat around her but her focus was on the boy who sat three seats down on her left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Caleb awoke early like he normally did. He walked out of his room and straight to the stables.

Walking past various horses he came to a stop in front of a beautiful Palomino. Sighing Caleb placed a hand upon the horse's head which he flicked upwards.

The horse was supposed to have been a present to Cornelia from him. Caleb saw the horse in a market once and instantly thought it was perfect for his girlfriend at the time. The horse had deep blue eyes and a soft nature even though anyone smart would now this horse contained so much power about it. Just like Cornelia thought Caleb as he sighed.

Over the three week Caleb thought about getting rid of the horse, but every time he ended up keeping the horse.

_I don't think you are over her_. Came Drake's voice.

What was Drake thinking? Of course he wasn't over Cornelia! She was all he ever thought about. Whether it was the time they spent together, the fights and the good times, the night that everything changed, how he could have changed the path they had chosen or what it would have been like if they hadn't broken up.

Caleb shook his head. He knew he couldn't let himself think about her. About them. That is why he threw himself into the attack that happened a week ago. He needed an escape rope from his thoughts and that provided one.

Taking a last look at the horse he tore his hand away and made his way to his own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After riding for several minutes Caleb pulled up near a stream. He led his horse to water and sat just before the water's ledge.

Looking at the water he noticed it was a deep blue, one that seemed to make the shallow stream appear as deep as the ocean.

Just like Cornelia's eyes.

Caleb fell backwards so he was lying on his back in defeat.

Why can't I just stop thinking about her! Thought Caleb as he pulled at the grass in frustration.

If it wasn't for me we would still be together!

Standing up once again Caleb clenched his fists.

"Why!" he exclaimed at the trees around him. "Why did have to end it! Why did I have to be so stubborn and say all that stuff!"

Chest heaving Caleb turned and looked at his horse. The horse looked directly at his owner with it's big intelligent eyes. Feeling ashamed at his outburst Caleb decided it was time to leave.

Seeing the palace before him he couldn't help but let the memory of when he broke up with Cornelia with Blunk by their sides. He thought that would be the worse feeling he would ever have to overcome but this. This was a hundred, no, a thousand times worse.

Caleb had to figure out a way to get the beautiful blonde out of his head. He had given up trying to get her out of his heart, he had no control what happened there but he could at least try and tame his thoughts.

What he needed was a distraction. No matter how much he hated to admit it, the attack had no answers for him. He had been looking at the same leads and clues for the past week with still nothing to show for his late nights and long travels.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted by a fan fare. To his right he saw a squad of guards riding in the middle was the figure of the queen.

Caleb knew what his new mission was.

Elyon looked up onto the hill and saw the figure she knew so well. She waved and received a slight movement of his head in return.

The young Queen awoke to the gentle hum of whispered voices and feet shuffling across the paved tiles of the palace's floors.

Yawning Elyon went and changed into a light green gown being too early in the morning Elyon decided against plaiting her hair and just ran a brush through it quickly.

Stepping out of her quarters she was greeted with a number of bows and well wishes from the staff. Smiling Elyon walked passed until she came upon a familiar face.

"Drake!" exclaimed Elyon as she quickened her pace.

"Elyon" smiled Drake as he bowed his head slightly.

"How are you?" asked Elyon as the two began to walk together.

"Fine. And yourself?"

Elyon chewed on the question for awhile.

"Is something wrong?" asked Drake tentatively

"No, not with me at least" she smiled. Drake looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Caleb". The mention of his name made Elyon feel like her stomach was trying to fly away.

Unable to talk Elyon nodded her head.

"He will be fine. He is still just grieving about his relationship with Cornelia. Just give him time" soothed Drake who was surprised when the Queen stopped walking.

"How much time does he want" whispered the Queen as she looked at her feet. Drake was shocked and didn't know how to respond. Looking up Elyon looked at Drake directly in the eyes. "How much Drake? It has been three weeks almost four!" exclaimed Elyon.

"I know Elyon. But it was hard for him, he needs time to himself" Said Drake trying to protect his friend from the Queen's displeasure.

"When is he going to wake up and realize that Meridian needs him" Said Elyon slightly. Then turning her head to the side she whispered even softer, so much so that Drake missed it. "When is going to realize that I need him"

"Don't be upset your majesty. He will be fine shortly, just give him time to adjust"

Elyon felt anger flicker in her stomach. "No. He has had enough time Drake. I need to talk to him".

Drake stood as he watched the young Queen walk gracefully through the empty hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay so see this area here" said Caleb as he pointed his hand down on the map. "That is a weak spot, the trees are close to the walls and are high enough for people to swing across from"

The general who was far older then Caleb nodded his head in agreement. "So what shall we do about it?"

"I want to double the guards there and I want the trees moved back" instructed Caleb with a quick nod of his head, sending his brown bangs flying.

"A very wise choice Caleb, but we are simple men and cannot simply move trees the best we can do is cut them down. And even that will take us months to complete"

Caleb frowned as he tried to think a way to quicken the process.

"Hire more men to do it" he answered smugly.

"Sire, you must now that the war has taken such a toll on the country's economy. We cannot simply spend money on cutting down some trees when there are people still without homes."

Caleb clenched his fists in anger. "Do not think for a second that I have forgotten those out there" said Caleb through gritted teeth as he pointed out of a window. "But this is about the safety of our Queen who without we have no economy"

The general gave him a blank stare and slightly shrugged his shoulders in an act of helplessness.

"Fine! I'll cut the cursed trees myself if I have to!" exclaimed Caleb.

"No Son, that won't be necessary". The enraged boy turned and came upon the hard, war-torn face of his father.

"How so?" asked Caleb

"Are you forgetting that we have the Guardians to aid us? And it just so happens that one has the power to move trees"

The old general nodded his head. "That would be the best strategy"

Caleb once again clenched his fist at the mention of the earth Guardian. "Thanks General Falkins, but you aren't needed here anymore" said Caleb with a calm and controlled voice.

The general nodded his head and left the father and son alone.

Julian looked calmly at his young son who he knew was fighting to control his anger.

"Why did you mention her" seethed Caleb.

"Caleb, it is the smartest, quickest and cheapest way to make your plans happen"

"There were other options" said Caleb as he stalked around the room.

Julian shook his head sadly. "Caleb, my son. Look at you; you are turning your sadness and grief into anger. You can't just transform your feelings Caleb; you must let them play their course"

"No. You don't understand! I am fine! I don't need her to help me okay."

"You can't avoid her forever"

"I'm done talking about this. I have more important things to attend to" said Caleb as he tried to pass his father's frame.

"You can't just push these feelings away my son. No matter how busy you keep yourself you will never be rid of them" Smiled Julian sadly as his only child walked away.

Caleb was walking around the perimeter of the Castle walls, a habit he had become fond of.

_How could Dad possible understand anything I am going through! _

_Did he ever have to walk away from a girl he loved as she shed more tears than I have ever seen in a lifetime? _

_Did he have to make such a sacrifice in order for that same girl to have a better future even if he would never feel the same again?_

Caleb shook his head as he felt the depression slowly creep into his body. Deciding that the only way to get rid of his terrible thoughts and feeling was to make himself physically exhausted.

He picked up his pace until he was jogging close to the walls edge.

_How can anyone understand? Why do they either bother! This is my problem and mine alone! I can handle it. Even without her…._

Getting frustrated at his lack of mind power Caleb picked up his pace until he was sprinting as hard as he could.

He felt his muscles tighten under the strain and relished in it. He loved the way his eyes were blurred by the wind and his own sweat, this meant that he didn't have to think about the future he just went with his gut instinct.

Caleb ran and ran until he couldn't move anymore. He collapsed next to a part of a river that acted has a kind of moat for the castle.

Lying on his back he felt his chest heave as his lungs begged for more air. His legs were numb, just what he wanted.

Caleb looked around and realized where he was. This was the little alcove that the one and only Cornelia had made during peace time. They had spent some time in here together.

Caleb grabbed at his stomach as he felt it swirl.

He had to get away from here. Away from her.

As Caleb started to stand on his shaky legs when some movement to his right caught his eye.

He turned and there he saw a cream body of a horse with someone wearing green sitting upon it.

As they moved closer Caleb realized it was a female in a green gown with blonde hair-

Caleb took a step back. That was Cornelia's horse.

Cornelia was here. She was a mere 40 meters away from where he stood and coming closer.

Caleb was unsure if he wanted to run away from her or to stand his ground. All he knew was the his heart was about to explode with the anticipation.

30 meters. Caleb's breathing can in ragged breaths. She was here.

20 meters. Something wasn't right. Caleb squinted. The rider didn't sit with Cornelia's confidence, they didn't have the air of power that Cornelia commanded.

15 meters. Caleb felt his heart fall for some unknown reason as he who he thought was Cornelia transformed in Elyon's.

"Caleb" greeted Elyon with a wide smile.

"Hey" greeted Caleb. _I should be glad it's Elyon. But then why do I suddenly feel so heavy?_

"What have you been doing out here?" asked Elyon as she dismounted her horse, or rather Cornelia's horse.

"Just checking the boundaries" lied Caleb as he looked at the beautiful creature in front of him. _Of all the horses in Meridian and she chooses this one. _"What about you?" he asked curiously.

A smile came across the young queen's face. "I was supposed to be at the theatre but I managed to get out of it"

Caleb nodded his head. The pair fell silent for a few uncomfortable moments.

"It is beautiful out here" Said Elyon as she looked around her in awe. Locking her eyes on Caleb she asked what he thought of the area.

"Look Elyon I don't understand what you are up to" Elyon looked at him with innocent eyes. "The horse Elyon. It was meant to be Cornelia's" exclaimed Caleb

Elyon blushed under the sudden turn of atmosphere. "Caleb, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still planning to give it to her"

"No I'm not. I just- I just- I dunno okay but it-"frustrated at his sudden loss of talking Caleb turned his back on the queen.

"Caleb honestly I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-"Caleb turned around to correct her but Elyon raised a hand to silence him. "But I think it is time that you moved on with your life. You don't deserve this pain that Cornelia has put you through"

Caleb staggered backwards. No one as of yet had told him to basically just get over it before. There was his father who wanted him to feel his way out of Drake who just wanted to talk it out, but no one had ever once suggested to 'get over it'. And strangely it was the one option that appealed to Caleb.

But then there was the second part what she had said. Cornelia didn't put him through this intentionally. She obviously had something bigger in her life she was dealing with, anyway it was him who decided in the end to make it a clean and final break.

"Thanks Elyon but-"Caleb was cut off by a large alarm sounding in the direction of the palace.

Without a word the two both ran towards the horse which spooked slightly. Caleb jumped on the back and lift Elyon on behind him with one arm.

"Go Caleb" whispered Elyon, too scared to talk loudly.

Caleb urged the horse into a canter. _What is it? What could possibly have happened? Please let everyone be safe._

The two were too caught up in their own terrible ideas of what had happened to even usher a word between each other. The horse cantered out of the tree line and onto the paved road. Its hoof beats echoing around the empty street.

Caleb saw the palace gates. People where all gathered there. Guards where running to and fro, council members were yelling orders. Caleb felt his stomach give way as he saw a group of men huddled to the side. _What where they doing?_

Caleb urged the horse into a fast gallop, he felt Elyon's body bump into his at the change of speed. As soon as Caleb was 10 meters from the council men he jumped off the horses back and ran to the closest member.

Panting heavily Caleb placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What?" he huffed not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Caleb, thank the gods! Where is the Queen?" asked the Council Member looking around Caleb's body.

"She is safe! What happened?" exclaimed Caleb.

"It was terrible! There was an attack, masked men came and killed, and went before anyone knew what was happening. Then there was an explosion, oh it was so big. So much fire" whispered the elderly man.

Caleb felt his head spin. _Another attack. Deaths_.

"Where" Elyon's soft voice from behind them came, almost lost in the alarm which still rang loud.

"The theatre your majesty. We thought that was where you were. We thought-" He stopped as he saw the look on the two faces in front of him.

"The theatre?" asked Elyon, her voice cracking.

"Yes". Elyon looked to Caleb, the fear etched in her face.

"What needs to be done?" asked Caleb as he ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Guard have been sent to secure the town. People are putting out the fire at the theatre now, but there is no way it can be salvaged"

"The deaths. Who?" asked Elyon, her voice shaking as she braced herself for the worse.

The old Council Member shook his head. "I cannot say for sure"

"I have to go" said Caleb as he started in the direction of the large smoke cloud

"I will to"

"No" Caleb turned and looked at the Queen. "I am guessing they were after you, stay in the castle where it is safe"

Elyon opened her mouth to argue until it hit her. They were after her, and Caleb cared.

Caleb nodded his head as he mounted the forbidden horse once again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Okay! So sorry about my major block for the last chapter! But a lot was on! I went to New Zealand and saw snow for the first time! Which was amazing!**

**Anyway about the story- what do you think so far? silly Caleb for just wanting to push away/block his feelings! **

**So please comment! What do you think about the characters? The plot? ANYTHING! Even just hi =)**

**Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
